Wilk zmienia sierść, ale nie zmienia natury
by Zafirka
Summary: Ona -Zafirka Lavellan,rudowłosa Dalijka o szmaragdowych oczach i radosnym usposobieniu. On- Solas,elfi apostata i mag szczelin, który większość życia spędził samotnie na podróżach po Pustce. Poznali się w mrocznych czasach. Mają wspólną misje i mimo ciężkiego brzemienia jakie spoczywa na jej barkach odnajduje w sobie uczucie do tajemniczego maga. Gdyby tylko mogli pozwolić na to.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1. Wyłom

Niewiele pamiętała z wydarzeń sprzed chwili. Zieleń i czerń. Ciemność i blask. Dziwne stworzenia o wielu odnóżach biegnące w jej stronę, ucieczka. Świetlista postać. Ciepła dłoń chwytająca za jej rękę. I ból.. Potem nastąpił rozbłysk białego światła. Gdy otworzyła oczy, leżała na spalonej ziemi otoczona przez uzbrojonych, nieznanych jej ludzi. Starała sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego się tu znalazła, lecz nie mogła się skupić. Potężny ból, jakby promień rozrywający jej dłoń od środka. Spojrzała na miejsce z którego emitował. Lewa ręka pulsowała szmaragdowym blaskiem, a uderzenia owego światła idealnie zgrywały się z bólem jaki odczuwała w dłoni . Poczuła jak jej ciało opuszczają ostatki sił, nie mogła już dłużej walczyć z bólem, który z każdą chwilą wydawał się silniejszy. Pochłonęła ją ciemność…

Obudziła się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z krat, leżąc na pokrytej kamieniem zimnej podłodze. Jej ręce były skute czymś, co przypominało kajdany. Usiadła na swoich nogach, rozglądając się na około. Czterech otaczających ją strażników trzymało miecze na wysokości jej twarzy. Zrozumiała wtedy, że jej sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Zwiesiła głowę próbując poukładać wszystkie wydarzenia w całość. Po chwili poczuła dobrze znane jej uczucie bólu.  
„Czyli to jednak nie był sen" pomyślała.

Dłoń zaczęła połyskiwać zielonym światłem. To nie była zwykła rana. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziała nigdy. Nie była obdarzona magią, choć wielu spośród jej braci i sióstr parało się nią. Rana ponownie zaczęła pulsować i połyskiwać by po chwili zniknąć.

Była niemal pewna, że skoro siedzi tutaj, pod kluczem, z uzbrojoną obstawą, zapewne chcą zarzucić jej że jest apostatką. Ale zwykłego apostaty nie zamykają ze strażnikami, gotowymi by przebić jej ciało ostrzem przy choćby delikatnym ruchu. Nie mogło chodzić tylko o podejrzenie praktykowania magii poza kręgiem.

„Co tam się stało?"- zastanowiła się przez chwilę, lecz ból odbierał jej władzę nad umysłem. Klan wysłał ją na misję... Miała szpiegować, odkryć co planuje konklawe zwołane przez Boską Justynię. Pamięc sięgała do momentu dotarcia na miejsce, potem był już tylko strach i ból.

Rana rozbłysła ponownie, a drzwi naprzeciw elfki otworzyły się z impetem. Strażnicy schowali swoją broń. Do pomieszczenia weszły dwie kobiety. Jedna z nich o krótkich czarnych włosach i pełnym uzbrojeniu zaczęła ją okrążać, druga, rudowłosa z kapturem na głowie, powoli podeszła do elfki. Zza pleców usłyszała głos brunetki.  
\- Powiedz, dlaczego nie mielibyśmy cię zabić na miejscu? Konklawe zostało zniszczone. Wszyscy uczestnicy nie żyją. Poza tobą. – Elfka zwiesiła głowę. Była w szoku. Teraz zrozumiała dlaczego ją tu trzymali. Uniosła lekko głowę kierując wzrok na kobietę która podeszła z jej lewego boku. Zapewne chciała otrzymać jakąś odpowiedź.  
\- Uważasz, że ja za to odpowiadam- rzekła elfka. Szatynka gwałtownie się pochyliła i złapała za jej rękę ciągnąc w górę. Rana natychmiast się zaświeciła wydając swój charakterystyczny dźwięk.  
-Wyjaśnij to- powiedziała zimno i z wielką siłą puściła jej dłoń.  
\- Nie… potrafię- szepnęła elfka.  
-Jak to, nie potrafisz?  
\- Nie wiem, co to jest ani, skąd się wzięło- rzekła patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy.  
Brunetka złapała ją za kołnierz bluzki i pociągnęła krzycząc  
-Kłamiesz!- W tym momencie zareagowała rudowłosa, która dotychczas tylko się przyglądała. Złapała brunetkę za ramię i odciągnęła  
\- Potrzebujemy jej, Cassandro-  
\- Ci wszyscy ludzie, oni zginęli- rzekła smutno.  
-Czy pamiętasz, co się stało? Jak to się zaczęło?- spytała rudowłosa o spokojnym i melodyjnym głosie  
\- Pamiętam, że uciekałam. Coś mnie goniło, a potem pamiętam…. kobietę? – zapytała jakby sama siebie.  
\- Kobietę?- zdziwiła się. Druga, z nich wciąż krążyła wokół elfki.  
\- Sięgnęła ku mnie, ale wtedy… - zamilkła.  
\- Ruszaj do wysuniętego obozu, Leliano. Ja zaprowadzę ją do szczeliny.- powiedziała Cassandra. Stały zwrócone do elfki, patrząc na nią jak na coś naprawdę obrzydliwego. Wtedy Leliana wyszła a brunetka podeszła do niej i rozpięła jej kajdany, zastępując je sznurem.  
\- Co zatem się wydarzyło? -  
Cassandra spojrzała na nią, łagodniejszym już wzrokiem.  
\- Prościej będzie Ci pokazać – zaproponowała.

Elfka wstała czując jak zdrętwiałe nogi dają o sobie znać. Ruszyła za kobietą przez drzwi. Uderzył ją blask światła słonecznego tak intensywny, że musiała przysłonić ręką twarz. Chwile później doznała szoku. To nie było słońce. Niebo było rozdarte przez zielone… tornado? Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku. Był to widok zarówno niecodzienny, jak i przerażający.  
\- Nazywamy to „wyłomem". – zaczęła Cassandra- To potężna szczelina, prowadząca do świata demonów, która rośnie z godziny na godzinę. To nie jedyna taka szczelina, za to największa. Wszystkie otworzyła eksplozja na konklawe.  
\- Eksplozje mogą do tego doprowadzać? – spytała zdziwiona. Cassandra podeszła.  
\- Ta doprowadziła. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy wyłom będzie rósł, aż pochłonie cały świat.

Elfka przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem Cassandrze. Dostrzegała szczegóły które w mroku pozostawały niewidzialne. Miała bliznę na policzku, niemal tą samą jak elfka oraz dokładnie po tej samej stronie twarzy. Wyglądała na zaprawioną w boju i silną kobietę. Nagle wyłom powiększył się i rozbłysnął a znamię na dłoni elfki roziskrzyła się. Przeszył ją ostry i pulsujący ból, podobny do tego jaki odczuła po przejściu przez światło. Był on tak mocny i nagły, że zdjął ją z nóg. Odruchowo przycisnęła rękę do brzucha licząc że zmniejszy to jej cierpienie. Cassandra kucnęła obok niej i rzekła:  
\- Za każdym razem , gdy wyłom się powiększa twoje znamię rośnie… a to cię zabija-

 _Znamię…_ słowa ledwo do niej docierały, ból odcinał ją od rzeczywistości.

\- To może być klucz do powtrzymania tego wszystkiego, ale nie mamy wiele czasu…  
\- Rozumiem- rzekła, oddychając głęboko  
\- Zatem...?- ponagliła ją  
\- Zrobię co mogę. Cokolwiek będzie trzeba.-  
Cassandra wstała i podeszła do elfki. Ta powoli uniosła się na drżących nogach. Ból powoli ustępował. Poczuła dłoń kobiety na swoich plecach i dość mocny nacisk. Była pchana do przodu. Może i była im potrzebna, ale wciąż była więźniem. Znajdowali się w jakiejś wiosce. Gdy przechodziły, ludzie wytykali ją palcami i zabijali wzrokiem.  
\- Uznali cię za winną. Potrzebują tego - wyjaśniła brunetka.

Wiadomo, Dalijczykom od wieków przypisywano paranie się magią, uważano ich za zwierzęta, które winne są wszelkiemu złu tego świata. Dla takich jak ona nigdy nie było współczucia ani zrozumienia. Nie liczyła na to.

\- Mieszkańcy Azylu opłakują naszą Przenajświętszą Boską Justynie, głowę Zakonu. Konklawe było jej pomysłem. To była szansa na pokój między magami i templariuszami. Boska skłoniła ich przywódców do wspólnych rozmów. Teraz wszyscy nie żyją. – Strażnik otworzył znajdującą się przed nimi bramę i ich oczom ukazał się most.  
\- Szalejemy niczym niebo. Ale musimy być ponad to. Tak jak ona. Dopóki wyłom nie zostanie zamknięty-  
Cassandra wyjęła sztylet zza pazuchy i podeszła do elfki.  
\- Odbędzie się proces, nic więcej obiecać nie mogę- rzekła, po czym przecięła więzy.  
\- Chodź, to niedaleko.-  
\- Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? -  
\- Twoje znamię trzeba wypróbować na czymś mniejszym niż wyłom… -  
Cassandra wraz z elfką szły za przewodniczką, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się wydarzyło. Dalijka miała chwilę by wszystko poukładać w głowie. Drobne przebłyski, jakby wizje, szalały w jej głowie. Coraz więcej obrazów znajdywało swoje miejsce w tej upiornej układance. Tylu ludzi, ilu tam było. Zginęło. Nie tylko ludzi. Był tam także jej towarzysz, jej przyszły mąż. Mieli wspólna misję. A teraz był martwy. Nie chciała wiedzieć jak to się stało. Nie czuła smutku, przez chwilę nawet poczuła swego rodzaju ulgę że nie doszło do uroczystości. Wolność której zawsze pragnęła… To jej ojciec wybrał jej przyszłego męża. Nie miała wyboru. Był pierwszym, a ona nie miała prawa głosu. Lecz teraz gdy jest poza klanem, mogła wreszcie sama zadecydować o swoim losie. Cassandra poleciła jej się pospieszyć więc zaczęła biec. Jeśli mogła pomóc w zamknięciu wyłomu, to z chęcią to zrobi. Biegła po oblodzonej ścieżce, lecz jej zwinne ruchy opierały się trudnemu terenowi. Wyłom zaczął drgać. Upadła czując przeszywający ból dłoni. Im bliżej byli, tym bardziej bolało. Towarzyszka podeszła do niej i pomogła jej wstać.  
-Impulsy pojawiają się coraz szybciej. Im bardziej rozrasta się wyłom tym więcej pojawia się szczelin i demonów- mówiła jej w trakcie biegu. Elfka postanowiła zadać pytanie, które męczyło ją długi czas.  
\- W jaki sposób ja przeżyłam wybuch?- biegły ramię w ramię by tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu  
\- Powiedzieli że…- Cassandra się zawahała. A może łapała oddech… - Że wyszłaś ze szczeliny i straciłaś przytomność. Mówili, że w szczelinie za tobą stała kobieta. Nikt nie wie, kim była…-  
Rozmowa ucichła w momencie, gdy wbiegły na środek kolejnego mostu na którym stali strażnicy, podobni do tych wcześniej. W tym momencie nastąpił wybuch. Most rozleciał się na kawałki. Spadły w dół, na szczęście nie była to duża wysokość. Elfka podniosła głowę by zobaczyć jak z wyłomu wylatuje jakaś zielona „rzecz". W pierwszej chwili przypominała skałę, wyłom zaś, wulkan podczas erupcji. Owa „rzecz" wylądowała tuż obok. Chwile później wiedziała już jak bardzo się myliła.  
 _Demony…  
_ Cassandra dobyła miecz i pobiegła wprost na jedno z tych potwornie wyglądających stworzeń.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2. A wszystkie karty spasowane

Elfka stanęła. Ziemia tuż przed nią zaczęła świecić się na zielono, a z jej wnętrza wyłonił się upiór, rycząc przeraźliwie. Rozejrzała się wokół szukając pomocy. Po chwili dostrzegła ratunek. Wystarczył jeden szybki sus w lewo i elfka była uzbrojona w dwa sztylety.  
„ Myślę, że właściciel już ich nie potrzebuje…"  
I rzeczywiście, nie potrzebował. Jego tułów leżący na oblodzonej powierzchni był złamany w pół, zaś kończyny leżały kawałek dalej.. Poczuła jak żołądek wywraca się do góry nogami. Skoczyła na potwora wbijając oba ostrza w jego ciało. Stwór opadł na ziemię i nagle wyparował. Elfka odskoczyła wystraszona. Cassandra właśnie kończyła walkę, przebijając stwora swego przeciwnika mieczem.

\- Skończone- stwierdziła Dalijka  
podchodząc bliżej. Kobieta na widok trzymanych przez elfkę sztyletów uniosła swój miecz rozkazując:  
\- Rzuć broń. Natychmiast- Elfka cofnęła się o krok i zacisnęła palce na rękojeści. Nie rozstanie się z nimi, nie teraz gdy wokół tyle niebezpieczeństw.  
\- Jeśli chcesz przeprowadzić mnie przez dolinę pełną demonów, musisz mi zaufać.- powiedziała drżącym głosem i cofnęła się jeszcze krok. Wiedziała, że jeśli kobieta się uprze nie będzie miała wyboru, będzie musiała uciekać. Przez ułamek sekundy rozejrzała się po otoczeniu, wybierając najodpowiedniejsze miejsce do ucieczki. Cassandra skrzywiła się lekko.  
\- Daj mi jeden powód, czemu miałabym ci zaufać.- rzekła stanowczo. Elfka zaśmiała się w duchu. Czyżby kobieta uważała ją za zagrożenie? Przecież była dużo drobniejsza, słabsza od niej.  
\- Na Mythal! Tutaj chodzi o moje życie. – odpowiedz była oczywista. Cassandra westchnęła.  
\- Masz rację. – stwierdziła chowając broń do pochwy-Nie mogę cię ochronić, ale nie mogę zostawić cię bezbronną.- stwierdziła, ruszając przed siebie lecz po kilku sekundach się zatrzymała i zwróciła w jej stronę. Dalijka spojrzała nieufnie. – Powinnam pamiętać, że zgodziłaś się pójść z własnej woli- dodała.  
Ruszyły przed siebie, a podczas drogi spotkały jeszcze kilkukrotnie demony, z którymi musiały stoczyć walkę o przeżycie. W drodze na wzniesienie Cassandra zaczęła rozmowę. Było na tyle spokojnie, że mogły pozwolić sobie na chwilę dyskusji.  
\- Jesteś Dalijką, prawda? Skąd pochodzisz? – Elfka podejrzliwie spojrzała nieufnie w stronę shemlenki. Zdradzenie położenia jej klanu, mogło wystawić je na zagrożenia. Znała kobietę dopiero od kilkunastu minut. Nie mogła określić dokładnego położenia ich obozowiska, ale mogła powiedzieć ogólnikowo….  
\- Z Wolnych Marchii – powiedziała spoglądając ostrożnie na kobietę- A ty? – dodała. Pytanie za pytanie.  
\- Z Noverii. Nie miałam okazji ci się przedstawić, nazywam się Cassandra Pentaghast i jestem…- westchnęła nagle wyraźnie zmartwiona- byłam prawą ręką Boskiej Justynii. Jak ty się nazywasz?  
\- Zafirka z klanu Lavellan, zwiadowczyni.- Cassandra skinęła głową wyraźnie zadowolona. Nagle stanęła w miejscu spoglądając na wzgórze przed nimi.  
-Zbliżamy się do szczeliny. Słychać odgłosy walki – zawiadomiła ją Cassandra. Zafirka nadstawiła uszy. Usłyszała krzyki i szczęk broni oraz znajomy dźwięk jaki wydawał wyłom.  
\- Kto walczy? – zaciekawiła się elfka.  
\- Wkrótce się przekonasz. Musimy im pomóc- odrzekła shemlenka. Pobiegły w kierunku z którego dochodziły odgłosy dźwięk. Przed nimi niezwykle dziwna grupa zmagała się z demonami. Tych drugich było dużo więcej.

Ruszyły natychmiast z pomocą. Elfka swoimi zwinnymi ruchami skoczyła w wir walki gdzie pewien mag został otoczony przez demony. Mimo to ze stoickim spokojem stał rzucając zaklęcia i odpierał ich ataki. Dalijka zrobiła obrót wbijając jednemu stworowi sztylet w plecy. Odskoczyła w tył przebijając drugiego. W kilka sekund załatwiła dwóch spaczonych. Elfi mag w tym czasie załatwił pozostałych dwóch. Elfka ruszyła do przodu, zrobiła sus wylatując w powietrze i skoczyła demonowi prosto na plecy. Szybkim ruchem obróciła ostrze podcinając gardło i ratując w ten sposób krasnoluda z kuszą. Skinął on w podziękowaniu głową i wystrzelił bełt tuż obok jej ramienia. Obróciła się zszokowana , widząc tuż za sobą spaczonego, który właśnie wyszedł ze szczeliny znajdującej się za ich plecami. „Teraz jesteśmy kwita". Skarciła się w myślach. Była łotrzykiem, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na choćby sekundę nieuwagi. Skarciła się w myślach.

Przestrzeń została oczyszczona. Odetchnęła cicho chowając broń. Łysy elf podszedł szybkim krokiem do Zafirki wpatrując się intensywnie w jej naznaczoną dłoń.  
-Szybciej nim pojawi się więcej!- krzyknął łapiąc ją za rękę i silnym ruchem przyciskając jej dłoń do szczeliny. . Całe jej drobne ciało przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. Przez chwilę miała dziką ochotę podciąć mu nogi i uciec na bezpieczną odległość. Starała się wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku ale wtedy a znamię rozbłysło oddziałując na szczelinę, która zniknęła. Mag puścił jej rękę a Elfka się cofnęła patrząc na niego zszokowana.  
\- Co zrobiłeś?- spytała i wstrzymała oddech.  
-Ja nic nie zrobiłem. To twoja zasługa- odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem i wskazał na nią ręką.  
Spojrzała zszokowana na znamię. Przyjrzała się dłoni z każdej możliwej strony.  
\- Ja zamknęłam to coś? Jak?-  
\- Jakakolwiek magia otworzyła Wyłom na niebie umieściła również znamię na twej ręce- mówił spokojnie. Elfka przyjrzała się dokładniej na zielonkawą poświatę mieniącą się w jej dłoni. –Zakładałem, że dzięki znamieniu można zamykać szczeliny otwarte po pojawieniu się wyłomu i zdaje się, że miałem rację.- zakończył.  
Cassandra podeszła do nich z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Co oznacza, że może zamknąć również sam wyłom.- rzekła.  
-Możliwe- odpowiedział elf. Wyglądał na dużo starszego od niej.- Zdaje się, że posiadasz klucz do naszego zbawienia.- dodał. Elfka mrugnęła nieco zakłopotana wpatrując się w elfa. Nie umknął jej uwadze brak vallaslina na jego twarzy. „Mieszkał w obcowisku?."  
-Dobrze wiedzieć- odezwał się krasnolud który dotąd trzymał się na uboczu. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nie widziała jeszcze krasnoluda bez brody. Nie, żeby widziała dużo krasnoludów w swoim życiu. Zawsze słyszała opowieści o ich długich gęstych brodach. Elfi mężczyźni nie mieli bród, dlatego starsze elfki z jej klanu były zafascynowane takim opowieściami o ich gęstych i długich brodach. Te , które przeżyły masakrę w Denerim walczyły u boku wielu krasnoludów. Ten, zamiast brody miał bardzo bujnie owłosioną klatę. Był to dziwny widok. Elfy nie miały owłosienia.  
\- Bo myślałem, że już na zawsze będziemy mieć przesrane z demonami- mówił podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Varric Tethras: łotrzyk, gawędziarz i okazjonalnie niechciany przybłęda.- dokończył puszczając oczko do Cassandry, która się skrzywiła na ten widok. Chyba za nim nie przepadała. Zapadła cisza, elfka stwierdziła, że czekają aż coś powie. Do głowy przyszło jej tylko jedno pytanie, zdawało się jej ,że właściwe  
\- Jesteś z zakonu czy…?- zanim dokończyła, usłyszała śmiech elfa.

\- Pytasz poważnie?- zapytał. Zafirka wzruszyła ramionami.

Varric się nie śmiał, poprawiając rękawiczki odpowiedział  
\- Właściwie jestem więźniem tak jak i ty.- Cassandra patrząc na krasnoluda odrzekła.  
\- Przyprowadziłam cię tutaj, żebyś opowiedział swoją historię Boskiej. Jak widać, nie jest to już konieczne.-  
\- A mimo to oto jestem. Szczęśliwie się to dla ciebie składa, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.- Elfka nadal nie miała pojęcia co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie miała pojęcia jak się rozmawia z krasnoludami. Starała sobie przypomnieć co ojciec o nich opowiadał, ale w głowie miała pustkę. Zmierzyła Varrica wzrokiem, gdy coś przykuło jej uwagę.  
\- Masz… masz bardzo ładną kuszę- wydukała.  
\- Prawda? Nazywa się Bianka i razem wiele przeszliśmy.- rzekł spoglądając czule na Biankę znajdującą się na jego plecach.  
\- Nazwałeś swoją kuszę Bianka?- spytała rozbawiona. Przez chwilę myślała, że robi sobie żarty.

\- Oczywiście. Będzie świetną towarzyszką w dolinie.- potwierdził. Mówił serio.  
\- Absolutnie nie- zaprzeczyła Cassandra- Doceniam twoją pomoc Varricu ale…- Krasnolud nie dał jej dokończyć  
\- Byłaś ostatnio w dolinie Poszukiwaczko? Twoi żołnierze już nie kontrolują sytuacji. Potrzebujecie mnie.- Cassandra się odwróciła i wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Dalijka z ciekawością przysłuchiwała się ich wymianie zdań, gdy podszedł do niej elf. Obróciła się w jego stronę.  
\- Skoro już jesteśmy przy prezentacjach, nazywam się Solas. Miło mi widzieć cię wciąż przy życiu.  
\- On chce powiedzieć: „Nie pozwoliłem by to znamię zabiło cię, gdy spałaś"- wyjaśnił krasnolud. Elfka mrugnęła zaskoczona. Nie wiedziała, że ktokolwiek się do niej zbliżał gdy była nieprzytomna. Poczuła, że jej plecy oblewa zimny pot. „Jak mogła być tak nieostrożna."  
\- Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś bardzo dużo wiedział o tym wszystkim- zwróciła się do elfa trochę zmieszana.  
Cassandra się wtrąciła  
\- Solas jest apostatą, dobrze zorientowanym w tych sprawach-  
\- Właściwie to wszyscy magowie są teraz apostatami, Cassandro- wyjaśnił elf.- Moje podróże pozwoliły mi nauczyć się wiele o Pustce, wiem znacznie więcej niż jakikolwiek mag kręgu.- Elfka uwielbiała opowieści o Pustce. Może dlatego, że jako nie obdarzona magią, nigdy nie miała możliwości podróży.- Przybyłem by zaoferować pomoc z Wyłomem. Jeśli go nie zamkniemy, nas wszystkich, bez względu na pochodzenie czeka zagłada.  
\- A co zrobisz gdy to wszystko się skończy?- zainteresowała się Dalijka.  
\- Liczę, że rządzący będą pamiętać kto pomógł a kto nie. – odrzekł i zwrócił się do kobiety- Cassandro, powinnaś to wiedzieć: wykorzystana tu magia nie przypomina żadnej jaką widziałem. Twój więzień nie jest magiem. I trudno mi sobie wyobrazić jakiegokolwiek maga o takiej mocy.- zakończył a Cassandra przytaknęła. „jak miło, że ktoś w końcu staje po mojej stronie"  
Kobieta wspomniała coś o dostaniu się do „wysuniętego obozu" lecz Zafirka przestała słuchać.  
Była zaskoczona i zdezorientowana. Całe życie słuchała różnych opowieści o shemlenach, krasnoludach i elfach spoza klanów. Ta trójka nie pasowała do opisów Opiekuna, jej ojca.

Varric nie był ani chytry ani gburowaty. Mówili, że każdy krasnolud taki był a przecież on wydawał się być najbardziej przyjacielski z całej trójki.  
Shemlenka. Nie shemlenka. Cassandra. Nie wyglądała na samolubną i arogancką, a podobno każdy człowiek taki był.  
Solas, elfi apostata. Tyle krwawych opowieści słyszała o apostatach, a on nie wydawał się być niebezpieczny. Wiedziała także, że nie był magiem krwi i na pewno wiedział dużo więcej o Pustce niż jej ojciec oraz wszyscy Opiekunowie wszystkich klanów razem wzięci.  
Teraz zrozumiała, że całe życie była karmiona nieprawdziwymi historiami. Wiedziała, że mogły się zdarzyć takie przypadki jak wspominane w klanach opowieści o innych rasach, ale to nie wyjaśniało podciągania wszystkich pod jedną kategorię. Chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o nich, by móc po powrocie do klanu wszystkim opowiedzieć kogo spotkała. _Po powrocie do klanu._ Nie wróci tam. To było pewne. Nagle poczuła znane jej uczucie ssania w żołądku. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio coś jadła i piła. Dopiero teraz, gdy wspinali się na górę poczuła uczucie zmęczenia jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Ile dni minęło od wybuchu na konklawe? Nie zdążyła zadać pytania gdy tuż przy bramie prowadzącej do obozu ich oczom ukazała się kolejna szczelina, otoczona demonami. Strażnicy bramy rzucili się już do ataku. Zafirka wyjęła sztylety.

Siedziała wpatrując się w kanclerza Roderyka, który rzucił jej nienawistne spojrzenie i obrócił się do niej tyłem. Po dotarciu do wysuniętego obozu od razu kazał Lelianie aresztować elfkę i wysłać na egzekucję do Val Royeux. Na szczęście dla niej nie miał prawa o tym decydować. Doszło nawet do mocnej wymiany zdań między kanclerzem a Cassandrą, zwaną tu przez niego Poszukiwaczką.  
\- Ma minę jakby ktoś podstawił mu pod nos zgniłe jabłka, co?- usłyszała znajomy głos. Obróciła głowę. Varric trzymał w jednej ręce jakiś materiał a w drugiej miskę.  
\- Raczej jakbym ja była tym zgniłym jabłkiem- mruknęła , Varric wręczył jej gruby płaszcz i miskę jakiegoś płynu, zapewne zupy. Gdy poczuła apetyczny zapach żołądek od razu dopomniał się uwagi.-żołądek zaburczał cicho.- Co to?  
\- Wesołek przypomniał Cassandrze, że też potrzebujesz coś zjeść.- Zafirka poczuła się dziwnie. Obcy ludzie którzy troszczyli się o nią. Zastanawiała się, czy to wszystko aby jej się nie przyśniło. Czy nie obudzi się w klanie, zrugana przez ojca, że znów zaspała.  
\- Kto? – zapytała.  
\- Wesołek- i kiwnął głową, Elfka spojrzała w tamtą stronę.  
\- Solas to wesołek?- zapytała zdziwiona.  
\- Tak właściwie to nie jest ani trochę wesoły, prawda? I dlatego to przezwisko jest takie śmieszne.- Zafirka kiwnęła głową. W sumie nie za bardzo rozumiała, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Pragnęła by to wszystko w końcu się skończyło. By mogła odejść w swoją stronę.Nałożyła płaszcz. Czuła jak gruba peleryna rozgrzewa jej ciało. Chwyciła za drewnianą łyżkę i nabrała w niej trochę gęstego płynu. Zamoczyła usta niepewna. Potrawa była niezwykle smaczna. Instynktownie przechyliła miskę, by jak najszybciej dokończyć jedzenie. Dopiero gdy skończyła poczuła, że to nie było właściwe. Zwłaszcza, gdy większość żołnierzy przygląda się jej ukradkiem. Teraz na pewno mają ją za większą dzikuskę, niż jest.  
– Dziękuję za jedzenie i okrycie- zwróciła się do krasnoluda. Varric puścił jej oczko.  
\- To nie do końca moja zasługa aczkolwiek cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- rzekł a następnie ruszył w stronę stołu, przy którym siedziało zbiorowisko wojowników. Elfka odłożyła miskę, narzuciła kaptur na głowę i szczelnie się opatuliła. Robiło się coraz zimniej, lodowaty wiatr muskał jej twarz a przyjemny materiał ogrzewał jej zziębnięte, drobne ciało. Było jej tak przyjemnie, że zamknęła oczy i opierając się na skrzynce obok zasnęła. Nagle usłyszała łomot. Poderwała się chwytając za sztylet i rozglądając naokoło. Jeden z żołnierzy Leliany opuścił skrzynkę tuż obok elfki.  
\- Spokojnie. Prześpij się chwilę. – usłyszała łagodny głos-Mamy trochę czasu zanim Cassandra wszystko załatwi.- spojrzała w bok w stronę elfa, który wolnym krokiem szedł w jej stronę, podpierając się kosturem. Wydawał się być dużo starszy od niej. Zafirka schowała sztylet i spojrzała na maga.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się. Nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Spojrzał na nią zagadkowym wzrokiem. Jego wzrok zdawał się przenikać prosto w jej duszę. Oczy w kolorze morza, w których mogła się zagłębić a nawet utonąć, jeśli tylko nie będzie dość ostrożna.  
\- Za co dziękujesz?- zapytał. Elfka wstrzymała oddech i znieruchomiała na sekundę. Poczuła niepojęty strach. Spojrzała w dół na swoje odrapane i zziębnięte ręce. Odchyliła lekko lewą dłoń i w tym momencie znamię rozświetliło się. Syknęła zaciskając rękę w pięść i opuszczając dłoń. Ból promieniował przez całą rękę aż po samo ramię. Wyłom na niebie powiększył się nieznacznie. Westchnęła unosząc głowę w górę. Elf wciąż oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Zafirka westchnęła cicho.  
\- Myślę, że za troskę. – rzekła cicho.- Pomogłeś mi ze znamieniem, choć tego nie pamiętam. Zadbałeś, żebym miała co zjeść.  
\- Musisz mieć siłę, bo tylko ty możesz zamknąć wyłom- rzekł.- W ten sposób możesz podziękować za opiekę. Teraz jesteś jedyną nadzieją dla nas wszystkich.- Zafirka odchyliła głowę do tyłu opierając ja o mur. Wpatrywała się w wielką, zieloną dziurę na niebie z nienawiścią, tak jakby to mogło sprawić, że zniknie.

***

Elfka zrobiła krok do przodu. Nad jej głową unosiła się wielka szczelina. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła dłoń i skierowała ją w górę. Zielone światło wypłynęło zderzając się ze szczeliną. Ta otworzyła się i w mgnieniu oka wypadło z niej coś ogromnego. Odwróciła się na pięcie, spoglądając na twarze swoich towarzyszy. Tuż za żołnierzami Leliany stał wielki, rogaty potwór. Zafirka kucnęła i w myślach zaczęła opracowywać każdy swój krok. Łucznicy stojący na balkonach wypuścili cięciwy i grad strzał wyleciał na demona. Jednak to nie zraniło go znacznie, a jedynie rozjuszyło. Solas posłał swoim kosturem wielką kule ognia, która zatrzymała na kilka sekund zamroczonego stwora. Elfka skoczyła w przód robiąc fikołek i wymijając Cassandrę oraz kilku innych żołnierzy. Wślizgnęła się pod potężne nogi bestii. Trzymając z całej siły sztylety zrobiła piruet podcinając mu łydki i szybko odskakując do tyłu. Demon upadł na kolano. W tym czasie Cassandra podbiegła biorąc zamach i rozpłatała mu brzuch. Stwór ryknął dziko i zamroczony bólem zaczął machać rękami na oślep. Złapał za głowę jednego z mężczyzn, którzy stali u boku poszukiwaczki. Ścisnął z całej siły. Elfka nie odwróciła wzroku, patrząc wściekle, choć nie tracąc zdrowego rozsądku. Usłyszała gdzieś w dali krzyki Leliany skierowane do swoich ludzi, lecz nie słuchała co do nich mówi. Zobaczyła odsłonięty bok i zrobiła przewrót by jak najszybciej się dostać. Zobaczyła błysk metalu i upadających żołnierzy. Potwór machał wielkim łańcuchem, strącając wszystkich z nóg. Elfka podbiegła bliżej stwora, by tylko zniknąć z pola jego zasięgu.

Obróciła się by sprawdzić jak radzą sobie pozostali. Varric i Solas stali na wzniesieniu obok siebie, rzucając bełtami i zaklęciami dalekosiężnymi. Łańcuch tam nie sięgał. Leliana stała na jednym z balkonów z łukiem w ręce i z niezwykłą szybkością wypuszczała strzały. Cassandra starał się wyminąć wirujący łańcuch, choć z ciężkim opancerzeniem szło jej to opornie. Zafirka nie ryzykując stracenia większej ilości żołnierzy skoczyła na nogę demona i wbiła mu sztylet w sam środek ścięgien. Zjechała nim w dół przecinając całą nogę wzdłuż. Spojrzała w górę. Zdążyła dostrzec tylko zbliżającą się ku niej łapę i już wyleciała bezwładnie w powietrze wpadając na swoich dwóch towarzyszy oraz strącając ich z nóg. Wstała na trzęsących się nogach. Jej twarz była cała odrapana po zderzeniu z ziemią. Czuła szczypanie w prawej nodze. Spojrzała na to miejsce i zobaczyła niewielkie rozcięcie, z którego powoli sączyła się krew. Przeklęła w myślach podchodząc do Varrica, by pomóc mu wstać. Elf zdążył podnieść się z ziemi i obracając kosturem tworzył jakieś zaklęcie. W mgnieniu oka Demon zmienił się w bryłę lodu. Zaklęcie było krótkotrwałe, ale Cassandra już była przygotowana. Podeszła bliżej a gdy zaklęcie ustało wzięła mocny zamach i podcięła potworowi gardło. Nie trwało to dłużej niż sekundę.

Elfka obróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do szczeliny. Wyciągnęła naznaczoną rękę. Niezwykle silny ból przeszedł jej przez ramię, ale nie opuściła ręki. Czuła jak opuszczają ją siły. Krzyknęła zamroczona. Drugą ręką przytrzymywała dłoń by tylko nie przerwać połączenia. Kolejna fala przeszyła jej ciało. Szczelina zniknęła, a Zafirka poczuła jak pochłania ją ciemność. Nie protestowała, była zbyt zmęczone. Jej delikatne ciało opadło bezwładnie, długie czerwone włosy przykryły młodą twarz.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3. A święci których widzimy są zrobieni ze złota

Zafirka otworzyła oczy. Obróciła lekko głowę, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Był to mały, lecz przytulny pokój. Do jej nozdrzy doszedł zapach mieszanki ziół. Wyciągnęła rękę, by odgarnąć kosmyk włosów wpadający na ucho, gdy momentalnie poderwała się na nogi. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co tak właściwie tu robi. Dopiero gdy oprzytomniała, przypomniała sobie wydarzenia sprzed chwili. Podniosła delikatnie rękę. Znamię rozbłysło, lecz nie sprawiało już takiego bólu. Westchnęła cicho, po czym zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i usiadła na łóżku.

Jeszcze niedawno wybierała się wraz z narzeczonym Cetusem do Świątyni Świętych Prochów. Opiekun tak bardzo pragnął wiedzieć wszystko o konklawe, że posłał tam swoje jedyne dziecko. Skarciła się w duchu. Powinna raczej być wdzięczna, że zaufał jej na tyle, by pozwolić jej się oddalić od klanu. Kazał Cetusowi jej pilnować. Poczuła gorące łzy spływające po policzku. Nie wiedział co ich czeka na konklawe, nikt się nie spodziewał czegoś takiego. Zmarszczyła brwi i potarła skroń. Starała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ostatni raz widziała przyjaciela, ale pamięć o wydarzeniach związanych z tym miejscem zawodziła. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się stało. Jedno było pewne, był martwy. Była tam, widziała te wszystkie zwęglone zwłoki. Jeśli był wśród nich i tak nie rozpoznałaby jego ciała. Ojciec niedługo się dowie, co się stało. Wyśle kolejnych zwiadowców.

Skrzypiące drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Zafirka podskoczyła zaskoczona. Ostrożnie spoglądała na przybysza, jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem swojej broni. Do pomieszczenie dziarskim krokiem weszła nieznana jej elfka. Na widok Zafirki opuściła skrzynkę, która z głośnym trzaśnięciem uderzyła o podłogę. Dziewczyna opadła na podłogę kłaniając się nisko.  
\- Na Stwórce! Wybacz Heroldzie Andrasty- wykrztusiła przestraszona- jestem tylko pokorną służką. – Zafirka rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Przez chwilę nawet szukała podpowiedzi na ścianach dookoła. Gdy nic nie znalazła, zrozumiała, że elfka mówiła do niej.  
\- Jak mnie nazwałaś? – zapytała delikatnie.  
-Heroldem Andrasty, pani. Wszyscy od dwóch dni tylko o tobie mówią i o tym czego dokonałaś- odpowiedziała wciąż się kłaniając.  
\- Dwóch dni? Tyle czasu tu leżałam?- zapytała podchodząc do dziewczyny i podając jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.  
\- Tak pani. – dziewczyna wpatrywała się zafascynowana w naznaczoną dłoń. – To prawda heroldzie, że zostałaś naznaczona przez samą Andrastę, gdy byłaś w Pustce?  
\- Andrastę? – ta imię coś jej mówiło, choć nie wiedziała do końca co. Był to zapewne jakiś symbol religijny shemlenów. Zawahała się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią robiąc krok w tył..  
\- Ludzie tak mówią? Nie chcą już mnie zabić?- zdziwiła się.  
\- Zabić? Absolutnie nie! - pokręciła głową i wycofała się o parę kroków stronę drzwi.- Niech pani usiądzie, muszę… muszę pilnie powiadomić lady Pentaghast o twojej pobudce!  
\- Cassandra? – zapytała- Gdzie jest…?  
\- Przyniosę zaraz jedzenie i… i… świeże ubranie. Zaraz wrócę Heroldzie, proszę odpocznij. – złapała skrzynkę, wypadła z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi.

Zafirka podeszła wolnym krokiem do okna, rozmyślając nad tym co właśnie się stało. Widziała odbiegającą elfkę, w oddali dostrzegła także znajomo wyglądającego krasnoluda. Wstrzymała oddech. Wszędzie pełno było strażników.  
Wycofała się zrezygnowana.

Nie miała szans się stąd wydostać, a jeśli nawet by jej się to udało, nie miałaby dokąd uciec. Do klanu przecież nie wróci, nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Może zostanie w Azylu nie było takim złym pomysłem? W końcu nie chcieli jej już zabić. Nie trzymali jej też wśród krat oraz nie miała związanych rąk kajdankami. Czyżby Cassandra zaufała jej na tyle, by pozostawić ja wolną? Usiadła na łóżku, przybierając nogami z niecierpliwością. Chciała już wyjść z tego pomieszczenia. Rozejrzała się po izbie. Cała chatka była zrobiona z drewna. Na komodzie stały równo poukładane przeróżne flakoniki i figurki. Podeszła bliżej, lecz natrafiła bosą stopą na cos niezwykle miękkiego. Spojrzała w dół na miękki dywan. Stwierdziła, że to wilcza skóra. Nic dziwnego, po drodze na konklawe w tych lasach natknęła się kilkukrotnie na wilcze stada. Przejechała ponownie stopą po miękkim materiale i zachichotała cichutko.

Drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem. Elfka wpadła do środka wpuszczając do środka chłodne powietrze. Była zdyszana. Jej policzki były purpurowe. Zapewne biegła całą drogę. Przez chwilę łapała powietrze, a gdy udało jej się wreszcie odetchnąć rzekła.  
\- Pani, wybacz, że tak długo to trwało. Lady Pentaghast chce cię niedługo widzieć u siebie. Proszę zjedz to- postawiła miskę na stoliku przy łóżku. –A to twoje ubranie. Musiałam je wyprać i pozszywać, ponieważ po tym wszystkim trochę się zniszczyło… Ale teraz myślę, że wygląda jak dawniej-szczebiotała.- W tym czasie przygotuje także ciepłą kąpiel. Zapewne zechcesz się odświeżyć- zakończyła dopiero spoglądając na rozweseloną Zafirkę.  
\- Dziękuje lethallen.- Elfka uniosła brwi zaskoczona.  
\- Słyszałam plotki, że jesteś Dalijką heroldzie. Dopiero ten tatuaż na twoim czole potwierdził…  
\- To źle? – przerwała jej Zafirka.  
\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie moja pani! Po prostu jestem tak bardzo ciekawa. Ach wybacz heroldzie! Masz tyle spraw na głowie.- bełkotała.  
\- Spokojnie, mogę ci powiedzieć co nieco. Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
\- Naprawdę? Cudownie- zaczęła skakać w miejscu i nagle jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała. Zawstydzona spojrzała na towarzyszkę. – Ale najpierw Lady Pentaghast! Byłaby zła, gdyby coś cię opóźniło heroldzie.  
\- Mam na imię Zafirka. A ty?  
\- Jestem Daana ale nie powinnam pomijać twojego tytułu moja pani.- rzekła spłoszona i wycofała się.  
Zafirka pokręciła głową. To wszystko z minuty na minutę zdawało się być coraz dziwniejsze.

Dziewczyna wyszła odprowadzana wzrokiem przez nową znajomą. Daana przygotowała jej kąpiel, później zaś nalegała by zając się jej spiętymi w niedbały kuc włosami. Związała jej długie czerwone włosy w dwa warkocze, wpierw porządnie je rozczesując i dokładnie smarując lepką substancją o intensywnym ziołowym zapachu. Zafirka nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tak o nie zadbała. Tak właściwie chyba nigdy. Rozczesywanie i spinanie w kuc to była jedyna czynność, jaką robiła dla swoich włosów. Daana miała do tego talent. Przed wyjściem poklepała jeszcze ją po ramieniu z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem a później się zlękła i zarumieniła.

Strażnicy dotychczas krzątający się, na jej widok stanęli na baczność przykładając dłoń do piersi i chyląc głowy. Poczuła jak na jej plecy oblewa gorący pot i pomimo mroźnego powietrza zrobiło się jej niezwykle gorąco. Każdy mieszkaniec Azylu, nieważne czy był to strażnik czy mieszkaniec, porzucał swoją dotychczasową czynność i kłaniał się jej. Była zauważalna. Niebezpiecznie rozpoznawalna. Była zwiadowczynią, z natury potrzebowała być niewidoczna.

Mieszkańcy zerkali ukradkiem na jej naznaczoną dłoń. Sstarali się to robić ukradkiem, lecz Zafirka czuła jak ich wzrok pali. Bardziej niż dokuczało znamię.  
Tuż przed wejściem do świątyni minęła się ze znajomym jej elfem. Na chwilę przystanęła, lecz Solas przeszedł dalej i tylko skinął głową. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i mocnym pchnięciem otworzyła ciężkie i skrzypiące drzwi. W środku panował półmrok, tylko pochodnie oświetlały ogromne wnętrze. Przeciąg, jaki zrobiła otwierając drzwi sprawił, że ogień zaczął tańcować w paleniskach. Migające cienie pląsały na ścianach. Odwróciła się i starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, delikatnie popchnęła drzwi które z wielkim trzaskiem zamknęły się. Przełknęła ślinę. „ Jesteś taka subtelna" powiedziała sobie w myślach.

Podeszła bezszelestnie na drugą stronę sali. Słyszała znajomy głos Cassandry. Raczej okrzyki. Przekrzykiwała się z kimś. Rozpoznała drugi głos. Kanclerz Roderyk…. I jeszcze więcej głosów. Chciała zapukać, ale zastygła w bezruchu. Przerażona wpatrywała się w wyżłobienia w drzwiach. Czuła jak jej ręce zaczynają drżeć. Dlaczego stres ją dopadł w tak ważnym momencie. Przecież musi tam wejść. Nieważne, kto był wewnątrz, czekali na nią. Zapukała. Dźwięk był o wiele głośniejszy, niż się spodziewała. Na chwilę dyskusja ucichła.  
\- Wejść- usłyszała specyficzny głos Cassandry. Otworzyła drzwi i wolno stąpając przeszła przez próg. Strażnicy stojący po obu stronach framugi, odsunęli się robiąc jej miejsce. Na środku kamiennej komnaty stał ogromny stół, na około którego zgromadzili się shemleni. Zobaczyła dwie znane jej twarze, Cassandry i Leliany, a także dwie zupełnie nowe. Kobieta o kakaowej cerze i brązowych włosach oraz blond włosy mężczyzna.

Kanclerz Roderyk stał tuż przed wejściem, jak zwykle ubrany w swoją czerwono białe sukno sięgające do ziemi. Zapewne miało jakąś swoją nazwę, ale elfka jej nie znała. Na posiwiałej głowie miał także czarny, bardzo zabawnie wyglądający czepek. Cały jego wygląd sprawiał, że Zafirka miała ochotę się roześmiać. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Mimo swojej jakże zwariowanej prezencji był bardzo nieprzyjemnym starcem. Gdy tylko obrócił głowę w jej stronę, zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Straże! Skuć ją! Morderczyni!- rozkazał. Dwóch strażników podeszło do niej. W tym momencie rozzłoszczona Cassandra wyskoczyła w jego stronę.  
\- Odwołuje rozkaz! To nasz gość! Nasza Herold Andrasty- zwróciła się do kanclerza wygrażając mu pięścią.  
\- Heretyczka nie gość! – wzburzył się. – I do tego elfka! To morderczyni Boskiej a wy ją chronicie wymyślając jakieś bluźnierstwa! Nie mieszajcie do tego Andrasty!  
\- Roderyku uspokój się. To nie ona spowodowała wybuch na konklawe i na pewno nie zabiłaby Boskiej. Za to jest naszą jedyną nadzieją na przywrócenie pokoju w Thedas! – Zakonnik obrócił się w jej stronę. W jego oczach ujrzała strach ale i wyparcie dla całej tej sytuacji.  
\- To niech może ona nam powie co tam się stało? – Zafirka cofnęła się o krok w tył.  
\- Nie..- zaczęła Cassandra ale mężczyzna jej przerwał.  
\- Ona ma powiedzieć! Więc? – nacisnął. Zafirka po raz pierwszy przyjrzała się obcym za stołem. Obydwoje patrzyli na nią z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Szybko wróciła wzrokiem do zakonnika. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydukała.  
\- Nic nie pamiętam- Kanclerz jakby cały się rozpromienił.  
\- To jest ten dowód na jej niewinność? Ma być natychmiast odprowadzona do Val Royeux, tam się dobrze zajmują takimi oszustami i heretykami jak…  
\- Dosyć! Masz w tym momencie przestać. Herold zostaje z nami czy ci się podoba czy nie. Jeśli nie, możesz stąd wyjść.- rzekła swoim melodyjnym głosem Leliana.- Boska zostawiła nam instrukcje, wiemy co mamy robić i będziemy to robić.- dokończyła a Cassandra jej przytaknęła.  
\- Z twoim poparciem czy bez niego inkwizycja powstaje dzisiaj. – ucięła przytykając palec do jego piersi a drugą ręką wskazywała na wielką księgę leżącą na środku stołu. Rozzłoszczony mężczyzna pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową i wypadł z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami. Zafirka podskoczyła.  
\- Wybacz za to przedstawienie- zaczęła Leliana – Mamy nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej. Czeka nas wszystkich dużo pracy w najbliższym czasie.- Elfka kiwnęła głową i delikatnie uśmiechnęła się.

Cassandra podeszła do nich.  
\- Zapewne zdążyłaś już usłyszeć, o inkwizycji. Robimy to, bo tak poleciła nam Boska. Inkwizycja da światu nowy porządek. Będzie światłem w tych mrocznych czasach.- mówiła kobieta a Zafirka słuchała uważnie, spoglądając na ciężki tom. Cassandra skinięciem głowy zachęciła elfkę do podejścia bliżej. Zawahała się chwilę lecz podeszła ostrożnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomych.  
\- Chciałam ci przedstawić członków inkwizycji.- Wskazała na blondwłosego, umięśnionego mężczyznę _. Przystojnego_ mężczyznę, zauważyła Zafirka starając się utrzymać, zawadiacki uśmieszek w ryzach.  
\- Nie miałaś jeszcze okazji poznać komendanta Cullena, przywódcy sił inkwizycji. – Elfka skinęła delikatnie głową.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć wciąż przy życiu.- rzekł. Cassandra pokazała na kobietę o ciemniejszej karnacji.  
\- To jest lady Józefina Montilyet, nasza ambasador i główna dyplomatka.- Józefina ukłoniła się dostojnie i rzekła  
\- Andaran Atish'an- Zafirka się rozpromieniła. Mało brakowało a uściskałaby nieznajomą. Co tęsknota za domem robiła z ludźmi.  
\- Mówisz po elficku! – ekscytowała się.  
\- Obawiam się, że usłyszałaś cały mój zasób słów.  
\- I oczywiście znasz już siostrę Lelianę  
\- Piastuję tu stanowisko, które wymaga nieco…- nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ Cassandra jej przerwała.  
\- Jest naszą szpiegmistrzynią.  
\- Bardzo mi miło was poznać- powiedziała cicho. Czarnowłosa kobieta zwróciła się do niej ponownie  
\- Jak widać inkwizycja na razie nie ma przywódcy, wielu ludzi ani poparcia zakonu. Ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Musimy działać, z tobą u boku.- Przez chwilę myślała, że się przesłyszała. Lecz kobieta mówiła poważnie. Naprawdę, chcieli ją dołączyć. Zastanowiła się przez kilka sekund czy naprawdę powinna. Od dawna wiedziała, że w tej sytuacji, z wielką dziurą w niebie czy bez niej, nie wróci do klanu. A tutaj ma szansę w czymś pomóc, zrobić coś dobrego. Nie traktowali jej tu jak szklanej figurki.  
\- Nie jestem Heroldem Andrasty. Nie wiem nawet kto to jest Andrasta. Wierzę w elfi panteon.  
\- Może nie jesteś a może jesteś. Może właśnie dlatego Stwórca wybrał ciebie? By pokazać nam, że jego boski plan jest dla nas niepojęty. Ludzie w ciebie wierzą, bądź ich Heroldem.- stwierdziła Leliana. Zafirka była zdezorientowana. „Na Mythal, co tu się dzieje?" Cassandra najwyraźniej zauważyła jej zmieszanie.  
\- Mimo sprzeczności poglądów, możesz nam pomóc to naprawić, nim będzie za późno- rzekła i wyciągnęła rękę. Elfka bez chwili zawahania podała swoją dłoń. Zauważyła minimalny uśmiech na twarzy kobiety.  
\- Heroldzie, zanim przejdziemy do spraw inkwizycji jest coś o czym musisz wiedzieć.- powiedziała Leliana.- Chodź ze mną.- Dziewczyna ruszyła natychmiast za nią i gdy się z nią zrównała zapytała.  
\- Coś się stało? – szpiegmistrzyni zatrzymała się przed drzwiami pilnowanymi przez dwóch żołnierzy.  
\- Są tam?- spytała ich ignorując pytanie. Przytaknęli.  
\- Leliano co się dzieje.- zapytała zdziwiona. Nie rozumiała po co tu przyszły.  
\- Teraz proszę cię byś nie mówiła do mnie po imieniu- rzekła narzucając kaptur na głowę, opadł tak nisko, że niemal zasłaniał jej całą twarz.- Mogę być Słowik, Siostra Słowik jak wolisz.- umilkła na chwilę- Skontaktował się z nami twój klan. Twój opiekun przysłał trzech Dalijczyków. Mają cię zabrać z powrotem.- zakończyła otwierając drzwi wejściowe. Serce Zafirki biło zdecydowanie za szybko. Chciała uciec jak najszybciej. Schować się w jakiejś chatce. Nie mogą jej zabrać. To niemożliwe.

Powolnym krokiem weszła do środka za Siostrą Słowik


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4: Tam gdzie nie ma walki, nie ma też siły

Zafirka podniosła głowę. Jasno oświetlony gabinet, był pięknie udekorowany. Na ścianach wisiały portrety z pozłacanymi ramami, przedstawiające nieznane jej osoby. Na podłodze rozłożony był puchaty brązowy dywan. Pięknie ozdobiona komoda stała przy ścianie po lewej stronie, a na jej półkach leżała spora ilość książek o różniej tematyce. Estetykę idealnie dopasowanego pokoju psuła jedynie obecność trzech przybyszy, dwoje mężczyzn i kobiety. Całą trójka była Dalijskiego pochodzenia, co dość szybko zdradziła ich postura oraz vallasliny na ich twarzach.  
Stali na środku pomieszczenia wyraźnie przytłoczeni przebywaniem w Azylu. Nanael, o brązowych włosach, oraz czarnowłosy Senel. Dwóch łowców dzierżących łuki, zaciśnięte w kościstych palcach. Na widok Leliany w tym samym czasie wznieśli je do góry i nakładając strzały napięli cięciwy. W tym momencie Zafirka zrozumiała, dlaczego ludzie nie przepadają za Dalijczykami. Oblał ją zimny pot, lecz nim zdążyła zareagować, elfka stojąca pomiędzy nimi uniosła rękę, krzycząc:

–Spokój!– Zdjęła kaptur a długie białe włosy spłynęły kaskadą w dół. Mężczyźni opuścili broń, lecz strażnicy stali nadal w gotowości, czekając na sygnał od Leliany.  
– Eolla!–szepnęła Zafirka. Nie sądziła, że to ona tu przybędzie, choć mogła się spodziewać, że Opiekun wyślę Pierwszą by ta spróbowała zmienić jej zdanie. To właśnie w niej miała największe pokłady zaufania.

Szpiegmistrzyni podeszła bliżej, stawiając wolne i ostrożne kroki, obserwując każdy ich ruch. Dziewczyna przyczłapała za nią. Jeden z Dalijczyków, szatyn, chciał znów unieść łuk, lecz Eolla łypnęła na niego oczyma.  
– Nie podchodź do nas shemlenko! – burknął elf. Usta Leliany natychmiast przybrały kpiący wyraz.  
– Jesteście na naszych terenach– odezwała się– Cieszcie się, że mogliście zatrzymać te wasze łuczki. – rzekła.  
– Pozbawiliście Pierwszą kosturu! Nie będziemy stali bezczynnie, gdy będziecie zabierali nam Pierwszą, tak jak przetrzymujecie naszą zwiadowczynie!– Nanael warknął napinając całe ciało. Dwóch kolejnych strażników wparowało do środka. Sytuacja zaczynała robić się gorąca.

Postanowiła coś zrobić. Musiała coś zrobić. Odchrząknęła cicho i stanęła tuż obok swojej towarzyszki. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.  
– Nikt nie ma zamiaru porywać Eolli, lethallin. A ja nie jestem tu przetrzymywana. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nanael przyglądał się jej zszokowany, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się wsciekle w Leliane, tak jakby myślał, że zmusiła ją do powiedzenia tych słów.  
– I chciałabym, żebyś przeprosił Siostrę Słowik za swoje zachowanie. Właściwie to nalegam. – Elf patrzył na nią z otwartymi ustami. Nie poznawał jej, nawet przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy naprawdę znaleźli dobrą osobę. Była manipulowana. Tak, to było to. Zawsze była uległa, grzeczna i pokorna. Zbyt dobra, na przebywanie wśród tych okrutników. Ktoś jej wmówił o słuszności sprawy i z radością na ustach będzie siedziała wśród cuchnących shemlenów, robiąc wszystko co tylko zechcą.  
– Wybacz. – Skinął głową w stronę Leliany – Chcemy z tobą pomówić Da'len – powiedział łagodniejszym tonem. – Z dala od shemów – dodał po chwili pauzy.  
– Słowik jest ze mną. – Stała, uparcie wpatrując się w niego intensywnie zielonymi oczami.

Leliana przez chwilę mierzyła wzrokiem przybyszów, by zaraz obrócić się w stronę towarzyszki.  
– Myślę, że macie sporo do uzgodnienia– zaczęła.– Będę tuż obok gdyby coś się działo, wystarczy że zawołasz, Heroldzie Andrasty .– Ostatnie słowa powiedziała dużo głośniej. Spojrzała znacząco w jej stronę a później skierowała się do wyjścia, odprowadzana wzrokiem przez Nanaela. Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Eolla podbiegła do Zafirki i rzuciła jej się na szyję.  
– Tak się o ciebie bałam, odkąd tylko usłyszeliśmy o wybuchu! Wcześniej tez się bałam oczywiście, ale nie tak bardzo! – mówiła, przytulając ją jeszcze mocniej. Elfka odwzajemniła uścisk. Dopiero gdy odsunęła się by jej przyjrzeć, zauważyła, że dziewczyna miała łzy w oczach. Otarła je szybko i kontynuowała –Doszły do nas wieści, że pojmali winnego za zamordowanie Boskiej… – rzekła –Dalijskiego szpiega. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby Opiekun był kiedykolwiek tak zdenerwowany. – Chwyciła ją za ręce, przy czym lewa dłoń lekko rozbłysła. Mężczyźni odskoczyli do tyłu zaniepokojeni, zaś białowłosa westchnęła.  
– Słyszeliśmy, że zostałaś…. Naznaczona. Ale zobaczyć „TO" to już coś innego. –  
– Nie wyglądasz mi na więźnia – rzekł Nanael, przeczesując się po krótkich włosach, w kolorze jasnego brązu.

Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, odezwał się milczący dotąd Senel.  
– Uznali cię za swoją– mruknął z pogardą. Patrzyła w jego zimne, szare oczy i dostrzegła coś, lecz nie była pewna co. Nienawiść? Obrzydzenie? Odrazę? Zafirka jednak nie miała zamiaru zaprzeczać, nie tym razem.  
– Tak lethallin. Jestem ich heroldem, heroldem Andrasty – potwierdziła dumna. Była szczęśliwa, wiedziała, że po raz ostatnim musi tolerować obcesowość większości Dalijczyków.  
– Nie jesteś. Jesteś córką Ghemiliyena, zwiadowczynią klanu Lavellan – rzekł podchodząc do niej i wpatrując się przerażająco. Nie cofnęła się. Nie miała zamiaru pokazać mu, że się go obawia. W każdej chwili mogła krzyknąć i przywołać Lelianę. Tym razem była bezpieczna. – Dla nich jesteś dzikuską, której potrzebują do posprzątania bałaganu, którego sami narobili. Gdy już zrobisz to, czego chcą, staniesz się bezwartościowym śmieciem. Bezużyteczna. Wrzucą cię do jakiejś rzeki, związaną, albo co gorsza trafisz do Obcowiska, zrozumiałaś?– zakończył, łapiąc ją za brodę i przytrzymując, patrzył jej prosto w oczy.

Poczuła jak jej ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. Przez zaschnięte gardło nie przechodził żaden dźwięk. Na jej plecach pojawił się lodowaty pot, a nogi stały się miękkie. Bała się. Nie mogła pozwalać na takie traktowanie. Drżącą dłonią odtrąciła jego rękę.  
– Przesadzasz – zasyczał Nanael pojawiając się jakby znikąd, i odepchnął lekko elfa. Zafirka czuła że dostaje lekkich drgawek. Nie odstąpiła.  
– Jestem potrzebna do zamknięcia wyłomu, do zamknięcia każdej szczeliny osobno – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Strach zmienił się w wściekłość.– Inkwizycja jest potrzebna wszystkim tym ludziom, którym demony, rozszaleni apostaci i templariusze zrujnowali życia. Może później będę wciąż potrzebna, a może i nie. Jednak to moja decyzja, co zrobię później! – warczała przykładając palec lewej ręki do jego piersi i stukając nim. Znamię się rozświetliło. Wycofał się kilka kroków.

–Chcę pomagać wszystkim bez wyjątku, czy to ludzie, elfy czy krasnoludy. – Mężczyzna zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
– Masz wrócić do klanu!– burknął, lecz nie zbliżył się, spoglądając z obawą na jej dłoń.  
– Lethallin!– oburzyła się Eolla stając między nimi – Musimy wracać. Zafirka podjęła decyzję, nie wróci. Mieliśmy zbadać sytuację. Nasza siostra nie jest więziona, przebywa tu z własnej woli i musimy uszanować jej decyzję.  
– Lethallen– szepnęła Zafirka podchodząc do Pierwszej i przyglądając się jej błękitnym oczom.– Rozumiesz dlaczego muszę tu zostać?  
– Tak. Jeśli tego pragniesz zostań. Pamiętaj tylko, że zawsze będziesz mogła wrócić do klanu i do nas – wyszeptała a następnie pocałowała dziewczynę w czoło, na którym widniał ciemnozielony vallaslin poświęcony Mythal.  
– Odchodzicie już?– spytała czując jednocześnie smutek, ale i pewnego rodzaju ulgę. Eolla spojrzała po swoich kompanach, zatrzymując wzrok na Nanaelu i porozumiewawczo kiwając do niego głową. Elf podszedł do Zafirki z niepewną miną. Dziewczyna poczuła nagły ścisk w żołądku. Wiedziała co się dzieje.  
– Da'len – zaczął z nadzieją w głosie– Dlaczego mój brat tutaj nie przyszedł? Trzymają go gdzieś w zamknięciu? – Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w podłogę, dłoń zacisnęła w pięść.

Nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy, o tym samym kolorze, jak jego brata. Znajomy zapach suszonej trawy i mokrej ziemi dotarł do jej nozdrzy, choć wiedziała, że to mózg płata jej figle, spojrzała przez ramię ukradkiem. Drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Poczuła pod powiekami szczypiące łzy. Nie potrafiła go kochać, ale jego śmierć była dla niej wstrząsająca. Znali się od zawsze. Nie był od niej dużo starszy, dlatego dość często spędzali czas razem, później Opiekun zapragnął zaręczyn i obydwoje nie mieli za dużo do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Pracowali, polowali, patrolowali okolicę razem. Spali razem.  
– Da'len – powtórzył. Samotna kropla spłynęła po kremowym policzku, wciąż wpatrywała się w podłogę, choć obraz zaczął zamazywać się przez nadmiar łez. – Zafirka!– złapał ją za ramię. Podniosła wolno głowę patrząc w miodowe oczy. Niewidzialna ręka zacisnęła jej żołądek.  
– Przykro mi Nan….– zaczęła powoli– Cetus był w środku podczas wybuchu. – Elf zaprzeczył głową.  
– Nie. – Odsunął się od niej i zaczął się wycofywać, aż natrafił na twardą ścianę.  
– Cetus nie przeżył –szepnęła przez łzy. Nanael zsunął się po ścianie siadając na ziemi.  
– Nie… Nie – szeptał kręcąc głową. 

Czuła wstyd. Stała tu, żywa, podczas gdy on nie miał już takiej szansy. Powinna tam być, razem z nim. Jakim cudem przeżyła, gdy tyle setek istnień pochłonął zielony ogień? Nie potrafiła powiedzieć nawet co się tam wydarzyło, gdzie był Cetus tuż przed śmiercią. Z jakiegoś powodu wydarzenia w konklawe były dla niej czarną dziurą w głowie.

Eolla złapała Nana za rękę i uścisnęła jego dłoń

– Musimy iść. Już czas.– Pociągnęła go delikatnie. Zafirka znała go bardzo dobrze. Wiedziała, że był bardzo silny, da sobie radę. Zbliżyła się do niego, gdy wstawał.  
– Bardzo mi przykro. Wiem jak to musi wyglądać– mówiła szybko kręcąc młynki palcami.– Ja przeżyłam a on nie, to straszne.  
– Zaf, o czym ty mówisz– rzekł wtulając ją w swoje ramiona.– Tak bardzo się cieszę, że przeżyłaś! Nie próbuj się winić, za jego śmierć. Byłabyś do tego zdolna. Winę ponosi ten, który to spowodował. Znajdź go, a wtedy napisz do mnie. – Starał się uśmiechnąć, choć wyszedł krzywy grymas.

– Dasz radę odprowadzić nas poza Azyl? Raźniej byłoby iść z kimś, kto zna to miejsce i zwraca na siebie uwagę bardziej niż my– spytała Pierwsza podchodząc do drzwi. – Mogłabyś?  
Elfka pociągnęła drzwi otwierając drogę na korytarz, dwóch strażników przyłożyło dłoń do piersi. Leliana opierała się po przeciwległej ścianie świątyni..  
– Heroldzie – przytaknęła– Jeśli to koniec, to czeka na nas narada.  
– Pozwolisz, że zaraz przyjdę? – Kobieta skinęła głową. Spojrzała jeszcze chwilę na dziewczynę a następnie odeszła w głąb budynku.

Otworzyła drzwi świątyni z większą pewnością siebie, niż poprzednim razem. Rześki, lodowaty wiatr omiótł jej twarz. Nanael zrównał się z nią.  
– Przerażający widok, co nie?– zagadnął wskazując palcem na Wyłom. – Od nas tego nie widać. – Kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie. Starała się nie patrzeć na sklepienie, tak bardzo ją przerażało a jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiła ją myśl, że jeszcze niedawno była wewnątrz tego. Zielona luka w sklepieniu sama w sobie mroziła krew w żyłach a gdy jeszcze spojrzeć w sam środek, wydawało się, że dziura próbuje zassać ją do środka. Pokręciła głową, jakby próbując odgonić nieprzyjazne myśli  
–Myślisz, że możemy wejść do pozostałości po świątyni? – zapytał wpatrując się nieustannie w wyrwę.  
– Dlaczego chcesz tam iść? – zdziwiła się i nagle zamarła. – Chodzi o niego prawda? – zapytała. Elf zacisnął usta.

Eolla zaniepokojona podeszła bliżej nich. Mieszkańcy Azylu dziwnym trafem wyszli na ulicę niemal w równym czasie. Aktualnie spoglądali na Dalijczyków nieufnym wzrokiem, a ci drudzy odpowiadali im tym samym. Zafirka jednak wciąż patrzyła na przyjaciela, który wyraźnie przyśpieszył kroku. Zrównała się z nim i szepnęła do ucha.  
– Nie zbliżaj się do Wyłomu. Jest zbyt niebezpieczny. Udało mi się go ustabilizować, ale nie wiem ile taki będzie. Nie znajdziesz go tam. Nie narażaj Eolli. – Nanael zatrzymał się przed bramą.  
– Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Naprawdę Da'len. Załataj dziurę i wracaj do nas – rzekł nakładając kaptur na głowę. Przyglądał się jej chwilę – Minął zaledwie tydzień a widzę, że się zmieniłaś. Jesteś odważniejsza, silniejsza.  
– Prawda? – dołączyła się Pierwsza i uścisnęła ją delikatnie. – Wracaj szybko do nas.  
– Przekaż mojemu ojcu, że go kocham– wyszeptała powstrzymując łzy. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość w samym centrum Azylu. Wyprostowała się delikatnie unosząc głowę. Słowa Nanaela wciąż huczały w jej głowie. Zauważył to. Więc miała szansę pozostawić przeszłość za sobą. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Z większą pewnością siebie podeszła do Senela, trzymającego się z boku.  
– Żegnaj – powiedziała.  
– Mówisz jakbyś nie miała zamiaru do nas wracać – zauważył chłodno.  
– Do ciebie nie mam zamiaru. Nadal pamiętam. – Ostatnie słowa wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie, ale widziała, że to słyszał. Wziął głębszy oddech, rozglądając się nerwowo. Na pożegnanie posłała mu drwiący uśmiech i obróciła się do przyjaciół.  
– Niech was Mythal prowadzi i Sylaise nad wami czuwa. – Zauważyła jak Eolla ukradkiem wyciera oczy.  
– Nie lubię żegnać nikogo z klanu – wykrztusiła. – Obiecaj, że będziesz na siebie uważać.  
– Powodzenia mała. Niech Straszliwy Wilk nigdy nie usłyszy twych kroków.- Nanael pożegnał się z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Spoglądała jeszcze przez chwilę jak odchodzili, czując narastającą ekscytację. Wreszcie o sobie będzie decydowała sama, była wolna. Mimo tego, czuła narastającą gulę w gardle. Musiała się tylko przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji. Obróciła się na pięcie tak gwałtownie, że niemal wpadła na kogoś przez swoją nieuwagę. W ostatniej sekundzie udało się wyminąć tą osobę. Spojrzała zaniepokojona przed siebie.  
– Ach. Solas. Wybacz – bąknęła uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że chciał się odezwać ale tylko spojrzał na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Nie dodając nic więcej, wycofała się i pognała przed siebie przypominając sobie o naradzie. 

.:


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5. Jeden krok bliżej. 

Stała, podpierając się łokciami o stół i przyglądając Józefinie, która ostrożnym ruchem umieściła znacznik na mapie. Omiotła go jeszcze wzrokiem, po czym zaczęła skrobać coś na swoim brulionie.  
– Skoro Matka Giselle uważa, że wizyta Herold w Val Royeux może pomóc inkwizycji, to myślę ,że możemy rozważyć jej propozycję – stwierdziła ambasador, podnosząc głowę znad notatek. Cullen obrócił się w jej stronę marszcząc brwi.  
– Nie mówisz poważnie – rzekł kręcąc głową. Zafirka oparła podbródek na dłoniach przyglądając się tej dwójce z zainteresowaniem. Z każdym dniem uczyła się czegoś nowego o zachowaniu ludzi, a im więcej wiedziała tym bardziej interesowały ją tego rodzaju sprzeczki.  
– W tej chwili jedyną siłą Zakonu jest jedność poglądów – kontynuowała Ambasador. Komendant przeczesał włosy i zaczął nerwowo okrążać stół. Niektóre ich zachowania elfka umiała już rozpoznawać, innych dopiero się uczyła. Wyprostowała się spoglądając na mapę. Po pierwszej naradzie spędziła parę godzin na nauce nowych miejsc i ich lokalizacji, teraz potrafiła dokładnie określić co i gdzie się znajduje.  
– Mamy zignorować zagrożenie dla Herold? – wtrąciła się Leliana.  
– Więc zapytajmy ją o zdanie. – Józefina obróciła się w stronę elfki.

Zafirce wciąż ciężko było się przyzwyczaić do pytań, mających zresztą wpływ na losy całej inkwizycji. Starała się wykorzystać wiedzę jaką wyniosła z klanu, choć w niektórych przypadkach nauka nie wystarczała i musiała zdać się na swój instynkt. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad całą sprawą, analizując różne scenariusze.  
– A co oni mogą zrobić? To tylko słowa – odpowiedziała w końcu. Szpiegmistrzyni obróciła się w jej stronę mrużąc lekko oczy. Czasem naprawdę ją przerażała. Wielkie oczy spoglądały na nią spod kaptura.  
– Nie lekceważ potęgi słowa. Rozgniewany tłum zniszczy cię równie szybko, jak miecz – odrzekła wciąż się w nią wpatrując. Elfka ponownie oparła się o stół, wpatrując w mapę i wzdychając cicho. Usłyszała za sobą ciężkie kroki Cassandry, która podeszła bliżej.  
– Pójdę z nią – ogłosiła Poszukiwaczka. – Matka Giselle podała wam imiona, wykorzystajcie je – zwróciła się do Leliany.

Zafirka starała się wyłączyć, uciec myślami od dyskusji, którą prowadziły kobiety. Zerknęła ponownie na mapę. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na _Wycome_ **,** w Wolnych Marchiach. Stamtąd wyruszyła na konklawe, to tam ostatnio stacjonował jej klan. Zastanawiała się, czy dotarli już do Opiekuna. Jeśli tak, to dlaczego się nie odezwali. Odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk, który wypadł z jej idealnie spiętych włosów, lub jak lubiła mawiać „dzieła sztuki", autorstwa Daany. Poczuła na sobie czyjeś przeszywające spojrzenie. Nie myliła się. Powoli uniosła głowę do góry, przyłapując komendanta na wpatrywaniu się nią. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, ale spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zmieszany ową sytuacją. Następnie zaczął wykazywać nienaturalne zaciekawienie w stosunku do mapy, leżącej przed nim.

„Faceci…" rzuciła w myślach elfka.

Podniosła dłoń do ust, starając się utrzymać powagę, choć grymas uśmiechu pozostał na jej twarzy już do końca narady. 

Tuż przed wyjściem Józefina poprosiła ją na słowo. Stała na swoim miejscu, czekając aż pozostali opuszczą pomieszczenie. Elfka przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet czy nie zrobiła czegoś złego, bądź czy, jak to zwykle z nią bywa, nie chlapnęła jakiejś głupoty. Lady Montilyet jednak poprosiła jedynie Inkwizytorkę, by ta pojawiła się dziś wieczorem u niej w gabinecie. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, po czym wspólnie opuściły pomieszczenie. 

Przy wyjściu czekała na nią Cassandra. Zafirka ucieszyła się w duchu z kolejnej możliwości współpracy z Poszukiwaczką. Kobieta zachęcająco kiwnęła głową i razem ruszyły do wyjścia z świątyni.

– Zanim jutro wyruszymy do Val Royeux, muszę wiedzieć jedno… jak znamię? – spytała, zerkając na dłoń dziewczyny. Zafirka podniosła lewą rękę do góry, lecz tym razem zielone światło nie rozbłysło.  
– Jest lepiej niż było. Już nie boli i nie rośnie – odpowiedziała wyraźnie zadowolona, posyłając uśmiech do Cassandry. Ona jednak kiwnęła tylko porozumiewawczo.  
– Wieczorem postaram się podesłać kogoś obeznanego, by ocenił stan faktyczny. – nalegała po czym dodała:

– Chciałam także byś wybrała sobie jakiegoś wierzchowca i nauczyła się podstaw jazdy na nim. Do stolicy Orlais nie pójdziemy przecież na pieszo. Mistrz Dennet oczekuję Cię przy stajniach. – Skinęła głową na pożegnanie.

***  
Szła w stronę stajni żwawym krokiem. Śnieg pod stopami trzaskał, uniemożliwiając jej bezszelestne poruszanie się. Starała się stąpać ostrożnie, zważając na każdy swój ruch. Wciąż nie potrafiła się przyzwyczaić do śliskiej nawierzchni. Co jakiś czas sunęła ślizgiem naprzód, upadając lub wpadając na kogoś. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała takich problemów z poruszaniem się. Tam skąd pochodziła nie miała styczności ze śniegiem. Tylko drzewa, trawa, rzeki… oraz więcej drzew i trawy.

Mistrz Dennet właśnie szeptał do ucha jednego ze swoich pięknych rumaków, drapiąc za jego uchem. Tak wczuł się w to co robił, że nie zwrócił uwagi na podchodzącą z tyłu elfkę, dopóki ta, oczywiście jak zwykle z wielkim taktem, nie rzuciła krótkiego „Witam". Drgnął i obrócił się szybko. Jak na starca był bardzo żwawy. Kasztanowaty koń prychnął i oparł łeb o jego ramię. Mężczyzna poklepał swego przyjaciela po smukłej szyi.  
– Dzień dobry, Heroldzie – przywitał się, kiwając głową.  
– Czytałam w raporcie, że wieczorem przybyliście z Zaziemia– zaczęła – Jak minęła wam podróż? – zapytała, po czym dodała jeszcze – Mogę? – Wyciągając dłoń w stronę rumaka.  
– Oczywiście. Oczywiście – powtórzył drapiąc się po głowie drugą, wolną ręką. Ostrożnie przyłożyła dłoń do potężnego, lecz kształtnego łba konia i opuszkami palców musnęła po białej strzałce, umieszczonej na jego czole.  
„To taki jego vallaslin" rzuciła krótko w myślach do siebie, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Zwierzę niespodziewanie podniosło łeb do góry i zarżało donośnie. Ze stajni odpowiedział inny wierzchowiec.  
– Jest piękny – szepnęła wpatrując się w ciemnobrązowe oczy.  
– Piękna. – Poprawił ją mężczyzna i dodał – To Laguna. Jest młoda, ale niezwykle inteligentna i odważna. Przygotowałem ją specjalnie dla ciebie, Pani.  
– Dla mnie? – zdziwiona elfka odsunęła się o krok.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na klacz podekscytowanym wzrokiem. Była ogromna i miała długie, umięśnione nogi. Musiała być szybka. Halle były dwa razy mniejsze.  
– Chodź Pani, pokaże ci jak się nią zajmować. – Dennet pociągnął za uwiąż, po czym skierowali się we trójkę w stronę stajni.

Słońce skłaniało się ku zachodowi. Elfka, z śmiechem na ustach, wpadła galopem przed bramę Azylu i ściągnęła wodze. Gdy klacz się zatrzymała, poklepała ją po szyi.  
– Naprawdę nigdy nie jeździłaś konno, Pani? – dopytywał się mistrz Dennet stojący przy murze– Jeździsz jakbyś całe życie to robiła – przyznał podchodząc bliżej.- Myślę, że jutro nie będzie żadnych problemów z jazdą, ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć o zakwasach. Na dziś wystarczy. Ona także musi odpocząć – stwierdził i ruszył w kierunku stajni, wołając jednego ze swoich ludzi.

Zafirka jęknęła cichutko i posmutniała. Nie chciała tak szybko oddawać nowo odkrytej przyjemności. Wtuliła się jeszcze raz w jej gorącą grzywę, a następnie zjechała w dół. Nie obliczyła jednak w porę odległości do ziemi i pacnęła na tyłek. Jęknęła głucho, podnosząc się.  
– Kolejny siniak do kolekcji. – zaśmiała się prostując i rozcierając bolesne miejsce. Jeden ze stajennych przyszedł po klacz i odprowadził ją do stajni.  
– Grawitacja boli, co Lisiczko? – usłyszała śmiech za sobą. Obróciła głowę i spostrzegła małą, oprószoną śniegiem postać. Szybkim ruchem strzepnęła z siebie biały puch.  
– Varric! Jak mnie nazwałeś?- spytała zdziwiona i uniosła brwi do góry, gdy ten podszedł bliżej.  
– Lisiczka. Wiesz ruda i zawsze może wbić nóż w plecy kiedy się nie spodziewasz. No co? Nie podoba się? – spytał z naburmuszoną miną. – Wymyśle coś lepszego. – Elfka zaśmiała się donośnie, by zaraz jęknąć z bólu.  
– Niech będzie już tak jak jest. – sapnęła kierując się w stronę Azylu. Varric podążył za nią.  
– Odprowadzić cię gdzieś? – zapytał, spoglądając w stronę, w którą się kierowali.  
– Nie trzeba, idę do Józefiny. Chociaż, jeśli nie masz nic lepszego do roboty…– zastanowiła się.  
– Zawsze miło posłuchać co u naszej Herold. – rzekł puszczając jej oczko.

Zafirka wyszczerzyła zęby i razem z towarzyszem podążyli naprzód. Mieszkańcy kryli się przed mrozem w swych domach, żołnierze inkwizycji zaś zgromadzili się przy ogniskach, co jakiś czas śmiejąc się na głos.  
– Byłeś już kiedyś w Val Royeux? – zagadnęła.  
– W sumie to nigdy. – Stwierdził rozglądając się na boki – Tak właściwie to pierwszy raz jestem poza Kirkwall– wyjaśnił. Elfka otworzyła szerzej oczy.  
– Mieszkałeś w Kirkwall? – powtórzyła zdziwiona.  
– Właśnie to powiedziałem– odrzekł.  
– Czy widziałeś kiedyś bohaterkę Kirkwall? – spytała z delikatną nadzieją. W Wolnych Marchiach nawet wśród Dalijczyków mówiono o bohaterce. Znała wiele opowieści o niej, choć nie wiedziała, które z nich to kłamstwa albo zbyt przesadzona prawda.  
– Hawke? – zaśmiał się – Właśnie po to przyprowadziła mnie tu Cassandra. Miałem opowiedzieć Boskiej o tym, co się jej przydarzyło. – Elfka jeszcze bardziej rozszerzyła oczy. Teraz przypominała wyglądem czerwoną sowę. Na chwilę się zatrzymała.  
– Łżesz, co nie? – spytała.  
– Nie, skądże znowu. – odrzekł. Spojrzała na niego powątpiewając. Słyszała to i owo o krasnoludzie. Znany był ze swoich podkoloryzowanych opowieści. Pokręciła głową. – Miriam miała to do siebie, że też nie znała się na żartach. A jak już się poznała, to tworzyła takie suchary, że chyba tylko konie w stajniach rżały z litości – zakończył z całkowitą powagą. Dalijka zaśmiała się melodyjnie. 

– Jaka ona była?- zapytała, lecz w tym czasie Varric potknął się na wystającym kamieniu i zaklął siarczyście. Nie rozumiała, jak mógł nie zauważyć tak dużego odłamka.  
– Cholerna ciemność! Nie mają tu więcej światła? – krasnolud badał nawierzchnie nieco ostrożniej nim postawił kolejny krok.  
– Spokojnie, nic więcej po drodze nie ma. A przynajmniej na razie nic takiego nie widzę– wyjaśniła. Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.  
– Skąd do cholery to wiesz? Ach! Te elfickie ślepia są jak te gały Pana Skoczysława. – stwierdził mówiąc jakby bardziej sam do siebie.  
– Kim jest Pan Skoczysław?- zaciekawiła się. – Jakiś znajomy z Kirkwall?  
– Ha! Nie, to kocisko takiego jednego przyjaciela Hawke. Taka wielka kupa futra– nakreślił ręką niewidzialne koło – Czasem na nasze libacje „Pod Wisielcem" przyprowadzał tego dachołaza i później cały mój pokój był pokryty rudą sierścią! Później uciekał przez okno i wracał do kliniki w mrokowisku. Dziwne, że ani razu nie pożarł go żaden zdziczały mabari. – Przez chwilę zwolnił kroku zamyślony, by po chwili wzruszyć ramionami i odwrócić się w kierunku elfki.  
– Nie siedź za długo u Montilyet, a już na pewno nie pozwól się jej rozgadać, bo nigdy nie wyjdziesz. Do jutra – pożegnał się, lecz po krótkiej przerwie dodał z zaczepnym uśmieszkiem – _Heroldzie_.

***

Zafirka siedziała w pokoju przeznaczonym dla niej. Tuż za ścianą słyszała strzępy rozmowy uzdrowiciela Adana ze swoim uczniem, oraz skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych. Ktoś przyszedł i nie zdążyła nawet usłyszeć kto, gdy wszyscy w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu wybiegli, przekrzykując się. Wyjrzała przez okno, by pośród ciemności dostrzec choć sylwetki osobników, lecz widziała tylko mrok i kilka świateł padających z dalszej części wioski.

Obróciła się na pięcie, przechodząc pośród parujących flakoników z miksturami. Wlała wodę do małego garnka i postawiła na piecu. Przez chwilę zawahała się, czy aby na pewno wolno jej korzystać z przedmiotów, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie słowa uzdrowiciela i z większą pewnością chwyciła za kubek. Przeszła do pokoju obok, gdzie u sufitu wisiało całe mnóstwo suszonych roślin. Złapała w garść kilka listków rośliny o znajomym zapachu. Mięta. Przypominała jej dzieciństwo, matkę, która zawsze przynosiła jej idealnie ciepły napój do snu. Wrzuciła liście do kubka i wróciła do pokoju. Odstawiła kubek na półkę.

Usiadła na łóżku, wyjmując notatnik spod poduszki. Dostała go dziś od Józefiny. Gdy zapytała, do czego ma go używać, usłyszała tylko „ Sama wiesz najlepiej, do czego ci się przysłuży", więc postanowiła rysować wszystko, co widziała dotychczas. Azyl i jego budynki, mieszkańców oraz członków inkwizycji. Tych ostatnich oczywiście potajemnie. Na razie miała tylko portret ambasadorki, która sama zgodziła się na pozowanie. Właściwie to zaprosiła ją na rozmowę tylko po to by dowiedzieć się więcej o Herold.

Gdy opuszkiem palców poprawiała cienie na pergaminie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Przez sekundę zamarła. Następnie wrzuciła notatnik pod poduszkę, jednocześnie sprawdzając, czy sztylety są wciąż na swoim miejscu. Złapała jeden z nich i ostrożnie wyszła z pokoju, chowając go za plecy. Wstrzymała oddech.

Uchyliła delikatnie drzwi, przytrzymując je stopą, na wypadek gdyby tajemniczy gość postanowił je pchnąć. Ostrożnie wychyliła głowę. Przed wejściem, w płaszczu podróżnym z kapturem na głowie, stał Solas. Wypuściła cicho powietrze i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.  
– To ty. – mruknęła. – Adan musiał wyjść – wytłumaczyła szybko pokazując ręką do tyłu.  
– Tak właściwie to przyszedłem do ciebie – rzekł spokojnie. Zafirka zdziwiła się ale cofnęła się o kilka kroków pozwalając elfowi wejść.  
– Do mnie?- palnęła nadal zszokowana– Po co?  
– Cassandra nic ci nie powiedziała? – zdziwił się marszcząc brwi. Elfka przez chwilę zamyśliła a później dopiero uświadomiła sobie, że Cassandra jednak jej coś mówiła. Ścisnęła dłoń mocniej.  
– Znamię. Tak. Mówiła – rzekła opuszczając głowę za włosy. Musiała jakoś po cichu schować sztylet. Nie wyglądało to za dobrze. Odsłoniła przejście do pokoju i skinęła zapraszająco głową. Gdy tylko wszedł, zamknęła drzwi wejściowe i za jeden ze stojących dzbanów wsunęła bezszelestnie sztylet.

– Pokaż rękę.- polecił patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Czuła jak chłód przenika jej skórę aż do kości. Wcześniej się nie domyśliła, ale po ostatniej wizycie Dalijczyków z jej klanu zrozumiała, dlaczego tak przerażały ją jego oczy. Senel miał tęczówki w tym samym kolorze. „Wystarczy nie patrzeć w oczy." Powiedziała sobie i podała mu naznaczoną dłoń. Gdy tylko chwycił ją, przez jej ciało przeszedł elektryzujący dreszcz. Jego ręce były lodowate, zadrżała pod wpływem ich dotyku. Na sekundę uniósł głowę do góry, wpatrując się w nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Wystraszona straciła czujność i zatrzymała wzrok na szafirowych oczach. Poczuła jak wspomnienia powracają ze zdwojoną siłą. Przełknęła ślinę.

 _Oczy w kolorze nieba. Chuda ale silna dłoń zaciskająca się na jej drobnej szyi. Ograniczony dopływ powietrza sprawił, że zamarła. Nie potrafiła się ruszyć ani wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Gardło miała całkowicie wysuszone. Na jego ustach wymalował się kpiący uśmiech. Zbliżył się powoli. Czuła gorący oddech zmieszany z wonią winą na swoim policzku. Przymknęła oczy a palące łzy spływały wolno w dół._

Odsunęła się mimowolnie o pół kroku. Elf przyglądał się jej ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiedziała nawet kiedy wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku. Odetchnęła głęboko, choć ramiona wciąż jej drżały.  
– Lethallen – szepnął – Czy to cię bolało? – Unikała jego spojrzenia. Nie powinna reagować na niego jak na Senela. Wspomnienie jego imienia sprawiało, że czuła palący ból w sercu, a w ustach od razu jej zaschło. Solas chciał tylko pomóc.  
– Wybacz – zachrypiała, podając mu dłoń. Nie próbowała nawet mu tłumaczyć, a mag nawet tego nie oczekiwał. Pochwycił rękę i zaczął przyglądać się jej pochylając ją na boki.

Zafirka skupiła się na jego twarzy. Obecnie skoncentrował się na czynności jaką wykonywał, więc mogła sobie pozwolić na takie bezczelne wpatrywanie się. Gdy po raz pierwszy go ujrzała, pomyślała że jest elfem w podeszłym wieku. Teraz gdy widziała jego rysy z bliska, nie była już tego tak pewna. Nie dostrzegała zmarszczek, ani innych oznak świadczących o jego sędziwym wieku. Jedyne co na to wskazywało, to był jego sposób bycia.

Przez chwilę miała zamiar zapytać nawet o jego wiek, lecz zaraz ugryzła się w język. Osobiście nie chciała aby ktoś zadawał jej takie pytanie.

Delikatnym ruchem opuścił jej dłoń i podniósł głowę. Tym razem nie odwróciła wzroku.  
– Znamię się nie powiększa, ale dopóki nie zamkniesz Wyłomu nie mogę zagwarantować, że nie zacznie rosnąć – odrzekł wycofując się w stronę wyjścia.  
– Idziesz już?– zapytała nieco zawiedziona. Zabrzmiało to naprawdę żałośnie, miała nawet ochotę palnąć się w czoło. – To znaczy, czy już skończyłeś? – poprawiła się, czując jak rumieńce wstępują na poliki.  
– Tak. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, Heroldzie? – spytał uprzejmie, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć. Pokręciła głową i odprowadziła go do wyjścia żegnając się uprzejmie. Gdy tylko wyszedł zamknęła drzwi i wpadła do pokoju rzucając się na łóżko. Wtuliła twarz w poduszkę i krzyknęła, próbując wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie stłumione emocje, lub po prostu skarcić się za głupotę.

Starała się dopasować do życia wśród ludzi, nie przykuwać nadmiernej uwagi, a wychodziło zupełnie na odwrót. Musiała postarać się ocieplić stosunki między jej towarzyszami broni, zwłaszcza z niebieskookim. Nie mogła traktować go zimno tylko przez demony przeszłości, które nawiedzały ją ilekroć spojrzała w jego oczy. Wyprawa do Val Royeux była jej szansą. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6. Przysięga.

 _Bóg, który jej strzeże, ma czasami ręce splamione krwią.  
[Haruki Murikami]_

Zwlekła się z łóżka, skoro świt. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. Po wczorajszej jeździe była cała obolała. Spojrzała za siebie tęsknym wzrokiem, przeklinając się w duchu za czytanie do późna. Starała się nadrobić informację znane ludziom, te o historii zakonu i słynnej Andrasty. W końcu, dla dobra Inkwizycji, musiała przyjąć rolę Herolda Andrasty, a co za tym idzie znać swoje obowiązki. Zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na stos książek obok łóżka.

Cassandra z początku była bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona do użyczenia ich elfce. Jak się później okazało miała ku temu powód. Kobieta najzwyczajniej w świecie była pewna, że Dalijczycy nie umieją czytać. Gdy Zafirka wyjaśniła jej, że każdy z nich jest uczony tej sztuki od dziecka, spaliła buraka i wybąkała przeprosiny. Przez chwilę z groźnej Poszukiwaczki zmieniła się w osobę słodką i kobiecą. Jednak nie trwało to dłużej niż kilka sekund, po czym natychmiast wróciła do swojej naturalnej postawy. Pomimo braku przystępności ze strony Cassandry, Dalijka zdążyła ją polubić. Wiedziała, że mogła na niej polegać. W końcu chodziło o wspólne dobro. Odkąd ją poznała, kobieta ani razu jej nie zawiodła. Była bardzo sumienna.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju półprzytomnym wzrokiem i skierowała w stronę okna. Słońce witało Azyl pieszcząc go delikatnymi promieniami. Przez mroźną noc śniegu tylko przybyło. Elfka już widziała siebie, zanurzającą buty w mokry i zimny puch. Wzdrygnęła się na te myśl. Pochyliła się nad miską z wodą i obmyła twarz. Spojrzała jeszcze ukradkiem na swoje odbicie w starym popękanym lusterku i poszła włożyć na siebie świeże ciuchy. Pachniały one wiatrem i mrozem, zresztą jak wszystko tutaj. Przygładziła starannie ubranie, rozglądając się wokół.

Na szafce, obok szkicownika, leżała jej opaska. Bransoletka upleciona z rzemieni, w które uwinięto kilka brązowych włosów. Nie zauważyła jej wcześniej. Ktoś musiał jej zdjąć gdy leżała nieprzytomna i odnalazła ją dopiero teraz. Pogładziła je, drżącą ręką. Starała się nie rozpamiętywać przeszłości, nie miała na to czasu. Musiała wykonać swoje zadanie. Przez chwilę miała ochotę wrzucić ozdobę do kominka, albo zakopać pod warstwą śniegu. Zerknęła na nią jeszcze raz, załzawionymi oczyma.

Miała jeszcze krótką chwilę, zanim Daana przyjdzie z posiłkiem. Opadła na drewno, przytulając bransoletę mocno do piersi. Po wybuchu poczuła ulgę z powodu jego śmierci. Jak mogła to zrobić. _Cetus_. Szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że on nie odszedł na polowanie. Nie wróci, gdy ona zacznie tęsknić za bliskością jego ciała. Jego zapachem. Mieszanką ziół, drewna i mokrych traw. Jak mogła ucieszyć się z jego śmierci. Nie chciała małżeństwa z nim, z kimkolwiek. To nie był jeszcze czas. Może kiedyś zechciałaby takiego związania, nawet mógłby to być on. Ale uczucie odciążenia jakie towarzyszyło jej po zrozumieniu, że nie żyje… Była potworem… Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Zatelepała się, szlochając jeszcze mocniej.

Nagle czyjeś drobne i ciepłe palce przejechały po jej mokrych policzkach. Przez łzy nie potrafiła dostrzec kto wszedł do pomieszczenia. Delikatne ramiona objęły ją i wtuliły w siebie. Leżała tak przez krótką chwilę, dopóki zupełnie się nie wyciszyła.  
– Moja pani – spytała delikatnie Daana – Czy wszystko w porządku? – Jej twarz wyrażała przerażenie. Musiała ją porządnie wystraszyć. Pociągnęła lekko nosem.  
– Tak, chyba tak – wykrztusiła odsuwając się. Dziewczyna przyglądała się jej zatroskana.  
–Coś się stało Heroldzie?- zapytała, wpatrując się w nią szarymi oczami. Zafirka wstała z podłogi i obróciła się w stronę łóżka, na którym usiadła. Klepnęła lekko ręką na miejscu obok siebie.  
– Usiądź – Daana posłusznie przydreptała, choć jej mina wciąż była nietęga. Elfka miętoliła opaskę między palcami. W końcu ułożyła ją na dłoni i podała towarzyszce.

Ta drżącymi rękami sięgnęła po nią, spoglądając jeszcze na Herold z niepewnością. Gdy zachęcająco kiwnęła głową, dziewczyna delikatnie ujęła przedmiot w dłonie przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
– Dostałam ją od mojego narzeczonego. Te brązowe nitki to jego włosy – szepnęła pomimo zaciśniętego gardła. Odetchnęła głęboko wpatrując się w dłonie dziewczyny. Daana była jedyną osobą w Azylu z którą mogła porozmawiać szczerze.  
– Jest niezwykła! – zafascynowała się – Czy ma jakieś znaczenie? – spytała zaciekawiona.  
– Takie bransoletki robimy dla osób które są nam bliskie – wyjaśniła – Cetus miał taką samą, tylko z moimi włosami. – Dziewczyna spojrzała zdezorientowana w twarz Herold.  
– Miał? – wykrztusiła.  
– Razem udaliśmy się na Konklawe. Nie pamiętam gdzie był w chwili wybuchu, nawet nie pamiętam jak doszło do wybuchu, ale jedyne co pamiętam, że był tam w środku – odrzekła obracając głowę w kierunku okna. Zacisnęła wargi. Poczuła się dużo lżej, gdy już to z siebie wyrzuciła.  
– Nie wiem nawet co powiedzieć pani – wyszeptała.  
– Jeśli chcesz możesz mi pomóc – rzekła zdecydowana. Daana przytaknęła żywiołowo głową. – Pozbądź się tej bransoletki, zniszcz, spal, zrób z nią co sama uważasz – zakończyła, sięgając po grzebień.  
– Jak sobie życzysz moja pani – zgodziła się z dziwną radością w głosie. Zafirka zwiesiła głowę.  
–Proszę, mów do mnie po imieniu – poprosiła łapiąc za pukiel włosów i starając się doprowadzić go do porządku. Daana w tym czasie podeszła i pochwyciła jej prawą dłoń. Spojrzała na nią ukradkiem  
– Lady Pentaghast kategorycznie zabroniła zwracać się do naszej Herold na „Ty". Zesłała cię sama Andrasta, pani! – Zafirka spojrzała na nią krytycznym wzrokiem.

Dopiero co zastała ją rozhisteryzowaną na podłodze ale wciąż uważała za jakąś wybrankę.  
– Wiemy, że jest ci ciężko po stracie bliskiej osoby, ale Stwórca nie wybrał ciebie, moja pani, bez powodu! _Droga jest długa, a ścieżka ciemna_ – zanuciła ostatnie słowa i założyła na jej dłoń opaskę. Zafirka szarpnęła dłonią łypiąc na elfkę z lekkim wyrzutem. – Uważam, że to jest najodpowiedniejsze miejsce. Zawsze jak na to spojrzysz, pamiętaj o ofiarach wybuchu. I jaką łaską Andrasta obdarowała ciebie, Heroldzie – zakończyła przejmując grzebień i rozczesując jej włosy.

Elfka pogładziła delikatnie bransoletę, zastanawiając się nad słowami towarzyszki. Na wielką Mythal! Spalenie jej nic by nie dało. Brzemię jakie dźwigała pozostało by nadal. I wina. Musiała odpokutować i choć nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, zrobi wszystko by zniknęło zagrożenie dla mieszkańców Thedas. By mogli żyć w pokoju jak najdłużej. Właśnie tego się podjęła, akceptując miano Herolda Andrasty. To była jej przysięga.  
– Gotowe! – zawołała Daana.

***

Wszyscy czekali już przed bramą. Zafirka dobiegła do nich cała zziajana, ale na jej twarzy nie było już oznak wcześniejszej słabości. Z wielkim uśmiechem stanęła przed kompanami nadchodzącej podróży. Skrzyżowała ręce za plecami, delikatnie gładząc opaskę i przywitała się. Cassandra odpowiedziała profesjonalnym tonem, Varric uśmiechnął się szeroko i założył Biankę na plecy. Solas stał z boku i tylko delikatnie skinął głową. Stajenni przyprowadzili osiodłane wierzchowce.

Zafirka skrzywiła się w duchu na myśl o czekającej podróży w siodle. Mięśnie ud po wczorajszej jeździe krzyczały z bólu. Pogładziła Lagunę po łbie, podciągnęła się na strzemieniu i usiadła okrakiem. Chwyciła wodzę w dłoń, a drugą wolną ręką przymocowała woreczek z prowiantem do siodła. Sprawdziła jeszcze czy sztylety są na miejscu.

Mieszkańcy wychodzili przed wioskę, ciepło żegnając Herold. Leliana wyrosła nagle, jak spod ziemi.  
– Jeden z naszych ludzi będzie na was czekał w stolicy. Zda wam raport sytuacyjny – rzekła na tyle cicho, by tylko elfka mogła ją usłyszeć. A i jej ciężko było zrozumieć. Zaraz za nią, przeciskając się przez dość pokaźny tłum, przeszła Józefina i Komendant Rutherford.  
– Pamiętaj, mówili o tobie złe rzeczy – powtórzyła ambasadorka. – Musisz pokazać im, jak bardzo się mylą.  
– Bo na pewno Lisiczka wygląda na niezwykle niebezpieczną! – zaśmiał się krasnolud, dosiadający masywnego gniadosza. Został natychmiast uciszony surowym spojrzeniem Cassandry.  
– Będzie dobrze! – powiedziała dość głośnym tonem elfka. Sama starała się uwierzyć w swoje słowa.- Wrócimy niedługo. – zakończyła.

Skróciła wodzę i obróciła się w siodle spoglądając na swoich kompanów. Cullen podniósł rękę do jednego ze swoich ludzi, a ten zadął w róg sygnalizacyjny. Konie spłoszyły się i pognały galopem. Zafirka wcale nie zwalniała swojej klaczy. Zależało im na czasie. Zrównała się jedynie z siwkiem, dosiadanym przez Poszukiwaczkę. Kobieta z surowym spojrzeniem obróciła się na elfkę. Nie zatrzymując się, wskazała kierunek. Zafirka skierowała konia na wskazaną drogę, uważnie obserwując ścieżkę. Mroźny wiatr owiewał jej twarz i targał pojedyncze kosmyki włosów, które zdążyły wypaść z ciasno spiętej fryzury.

***

Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś zobaczy to miasto. Gwar, zgiełk i mnóstwo ludzi, przeciskających się jeden obok drugiego. Stragany, pominiki, sklepy oraz świątynie i wiele, wiele domów. Tak, Val Royeux było bardzo żywym miastem. Kolorowe i pięknie wykonane budynki stanowiły niecodzienny widok. Zafirka przez chwilę nie mogła oderwać wzroku od pozłacanych zdobień budynków. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego. Jak oni mogą żyć w takim przepychu?

Orlesiańska szlachta. Barwne i krzykliwe stroje które nosili, przypominały elfce wiosenną łąkę pełną przeróżnych kwiatów, ich maski zaś były przerażające. Starała się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, lecz było to naprawdę ciężkie. Na każdym kroku widziała twarze, niczym stojących nieopodal marmurowych posągów. Jedna mimika. Nie potrafiła dostrzec ich prawdziwego wyrazu. A ludzkie oblicze przecież mówiło tak wiele o nich samych. Zastanawiała się, co tak bardzo chcieli ukryć, jednak zachowała to pytanie dla siebie. Przez kilka sekund miała ochotę zostać tam dłużej i naszkicować chociaż jednego mieszkańca. Już sięgała po węgiel, gdy obejrzał się na nią szlachcic z przerażająco uśmiechniętą maską. Natychmiast zmieniła zdanie.

Templariusze z zakonu. Wyglądali na bardzo groźnych. Mieli długie i na pewno ostre miecze, wytrzymała zbroja i dyscyplina. Komendant Cullen przy nich wydawał się być naprawdę przyjazną osobą. A teraz nie chcieli podlegać pod zakon. Miała nadzieję, że więcej ich nie zobaczy, choć i tak wiedziała, że to złudne marzenia.

Opuścili stolicę z większą ilością niewiadomych, niż mieli gdy do niej przybyli. Nie musieli zmieniać zdania zakonu na jej temat, bo czyn templariuszy wprawił wszystkich w osłupienie. Zakon przestawał być dawną potęgą i zaczął się sypać. Wszyscy w końcu to zauważą. Jednak mieli także dobre wieści, gdyż udało im się zwerbować dwie nowe, utalentowane osoby do inkwizycji. Jedna z nich właśnie siedziała z tyłu jej siodła, śmiejąc się co jakiś czas i podśpiewując pod nosem. Elfka z miasta, Sera.  
Druga zaś, magini Madame De Fer musiała dokończyć kilka spraw zanim wyruszy do Azylu.

***

Do Azylu mieli jeszcze pół dnia drogi. Przed nimi rozpościerał się tylko rzadki las a gdzieś daleko na horyzoncie widniało pasmo Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. Stępowali, dając wierzchowcom trochę ochłonąć. Zafirka siedziała prosto, choć po dwóch dniach w podróży marzyła tylko o długim śnie i kąpieli, bo kurz i pył którym była oblepiona wcale nie polepszał warunków. Tuż za nią siedziała Sera, majtając nogami i śpiewając pod nosem dość wulgarną przyśpiewkę. Marzyła o chwili ciszy. Od wyruszenia słyszała tylko głos elfki. Przez jakiś czas odzywał się także Varric, ale zamilkł przyćmiony głośnym przebojem Sery. Cassandra zmierzyła ją uciszającym wzrokiem, lecz to wcale jej nie ruszyło. Może o tyle, by zaczęła śpiewać ciut głośniej. 

Wjechali na szerszą ścieżkę i tworząc dwójki przeszli do kłusu. Sera bąknęła coś o najbardziej niewygodnym chodzie konia, gdy Solas jadący ramię w ramię z Cassandrą uniósł rękę do góry. Pociągnęła lekko wodze i zatrzymała się tuż przed nimi.  
– O co chodzi? – zapytała Zafirka. Sera ześlizgnęła się na ziemię wołając:  
– No w końcu! Ile można czekać na przerwę! – Mag posłał jej chłodne spojrzenie.  
– Ciszej! – mruknął Varric dołączając do nich.  
– Solas wyczuł magię, niedaleko przed nami – wyjaśniła Cassandra, zabijając wzrokiem hałaśliwą elfkę. Zeszła z konia i natychmiast złapała za miecz.  
– Apostaci? – Herold skierowała pytanie do Solasa, choć patrzyła w przestrzeń nad jego głową.  
– Albo szczelina. Jeśli znamię nie zareaguje gdy podejdziemy bliżej, wtedy będziemy mieć pewność, że to apostaci. Może to być też pułapka– wyjaśnił.  
– Jest! – zawołała Sera – Wreszcie zobaczę o co ten cały krzyk! Skopmy tym demonom tyłki! – Varric i Zafirka wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Konie zostawili na ścieżce, delikatnie przywiązując je do okolicznych drzew, by miały możliwość oswobodzenia się w razie zagrożenia. Szli w ciszy, co jakiś czas słychać było jedynie trzask gałązek spod ciężkich butów Cassandry. Mag prowadził pierwszy, podpierając się kosturem. Tuż za nim szła Poszukiwaczka, pośrodku Sera, a pochód zamykali Varric i Herold. Ta ostatnia uważnie spoglądała na korony drzew. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Co jakiś czas obracała się za siebie, mając wrażenie, jakoby ktoś ich śledził. Serze chyba udzieliły się jej nerwy, bo po chwili robiła dokładnie to samo.

Solas nagle przystanął i obrócił się patrząc na znamię. Ono jednak ani drgnęło. Skinął głową i wskazał na wzniesienie przed nimi.  
– Nie sądzę, że mógłby to być apostata – wyjaśnił cicho. Wspinali się powoli pod górę  
– Jeśli to nie apostata ani nie szczelina, to co to? – zapytała Cassandra.  
– Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem jest sprawdzenie co… – urwał nagle marszcząc brwi. Pochylił się i podniósł z ziemi mały przedmiot. Złapał natychmiast za kostur i zanim powiedział słowo, Zafirka stała już uzbrojona w dwa sztylety. Zza górki wyskoczyła spora grupa barbarzyńców. Awarowie.

Oblizała wargi i postawiła szerzej nogi. Za sobą usłyszała trzask gałązek. Zaklęła na głos. Sera już się obróciła napinając łuk i wypuszczając pierwszą strzałę. Sadząc po odgłosie ciała padającego na ziemię, trafiła. Musiała się skupić na grupie przed nimi. Spojrzała z niepokojem na Solasa, stojącego na przodzie. Właśnie był w trakcie tworzenia zaklęcia obszarowego. Cassandra cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Słup ognia pojawił się znikąd, paląc grupę oprawców. Poszukiwaczka zajęła się wykańczaniem niedobitków.

Zafirka westchnęła uspokojona i obróciła się na pięcie skacząc na pierwszego. Mężczyzna krzyknął złowieszczo, lecz przez ułamek sekundy zawahał się, wpatrując w drobną elfkę. Nie spodziewał się takiego przeciwnika. Zafirka wykorzystała moment, uskoczyła w bok i wbiła sztylet głęboko pod żebra. Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, próbując odruchowo zatamować krew. Przygwoździła go do ziemi i wbiła sztylet w tył głowy. Gorąca jucha oblała jej ręce. Zostawiła martwe ciało i przeturlała się w kierunku krasnoluda otoczonego przez dzikie Awarki, które niczym drapieżniki okrążały ofiarę. Krzyki palonych żywcem zagłuszały jej kroki. Jeden cios ostrzem i ciało już osuwało się na ziemię. Varric nie czekając dłużej przedziurawił bełtem głowę kolejnej i z całej siły pchnął Bianką w brzuch ostatniej. Przytrzymał ją jeszcze stopą i wystrzelił prosto w czoło.

Zafirka przez chwilę zamarła. Obserwowała przerażoną twarz dziewczyny, zanim zginęła. Przypominała ją samą broniącą granic klanu. Zebrało jej się na wymioty. Na pewno wkroczyli na tereny Awarów. Usłyszała świst powietrza i obróciła się podnosząc sztylet w pozycji blokującej. Nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Stała niczym kołek, patrząc jak potężnie zbudowany dywersant zamachnął się na nią toporem. Błyskawica, która śmignęła tuż koło jej ucha zwaliła go z nóg. Nie tracąc czasu, który mag dla niej kupił, podeszła z uniesionym sztyletem. Osobnik dopiero oprzytomniał i wbił w nią czarne oczy. Nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Elfka zawahała się przez moment. Mężczyzna podciął jej nogi a sztylety wyleciały gdzieś poza zasięg wzroku. Obróciła się na brzuch i zaczęła czołgać w kierunku leżącej broni. Niemal miała już jeden z nich w dłoni, gdy zobaczyła jak zaczyna się od niej oddalać. Barbarzyńca złapał ją za nogę i przyciągnął w swoją stronę. Obrócił uderzeniem w twarz i podniósł łapiąc za ubranie. Otrząsnęła się, czując wciąż pulsujący ból. Wisiała bezwładnie, wpatrując się w niego. Każdy z jej towarzyszy był zajęty. I tak zbyt bardzo jej pomogli. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i uniosła nogi do góry oplatając szyję mężczyzny. Ścisnęła mocno.  
– Halam sahlin!* – krzyknęła sięgając za pas i wyjmując koziki. Szybkim ruchem wbiła jeden w oko. Mężczyzna krzyczał, lecz po chwili z jego ust wydobywało się tylko syczenie i bulgotanie. Podcięła mu gardło. Otwierał tylko usta jak ryba pozbawiona wody, a krew tryskała opryskując jej ubranie.

Gdy znieruchomiał, zabrała broń, wytarła o nogawkę, podniosła sztylety i szybko wspięła się na stojące obok drzewo. Z gałęzi mogła ocenić, gdzie powinna pomóc. Varric i Sera stali obok siebie strzelając w herszta, który w tym czasie zajęty był Cassandrą. Mag stojący na uboczu posyłał zaklęcia na dwie zwinne Awarki, które dobrze się bawiły unikając na przemian błyskawic, kul ognia czy lodowych kolców. „Dług trzeba spłacić." Stwierdziła w myślach i przeskoczyła na gałęź obok a następnie miękko wylądowała przy boku elfa.  
– Ma serannas – podziękowała za ratunek sprzed chwili. Elf skinął głową  
– Nie ma za co da'mi* – uniosła brwi do góry, a następnie spojrzała na trzymane w dłoni ostrza. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wyjęła z kieszeni proszek i sypnęła w kierunku dzikusek. Dym okrył całą przestrzeń dzielącą ich. Weszła w ciemność, zdając się na pozostałe zmysły. Wyciszyła się na uderzenia mieczy i skupiła na delikatnych, niemal bezszelestnych krokach. Skoczyła do przodu i w kilku susach znalazła się obok piegowatej kobiety. Szybkim ruchem wbiła sztylet prosto w klatkę piersiową, wolno opuszczając ciało na ziemię. Skupiła się na kolejnym odgłosie. Dziwnym trafem był daleko za nią. Dwa oddechy. Była koło maga, skradała się bardzo cicho. Po cofających się krokach, zrozumiała, że też ją usłyszał. Albo wyczuł. Kroki awarki przyśpieszyły. Atakowała. Elfka popędziła do przodu w kierunku odgłosów i błysku magii. Lodowaty podmuch wystrzelił, ale nie trafił. Kombinacje piruetów sprawiały wrażenie jakby tańczyła. Chyba miała z tego jakąś dziką satysfakcję. Cassandra i pozostali właśnie wykończyli przeciwnika i ich kroki niosły się echem po gęstym lesie. Awarka wyjęła sztylet i cicho podchodziła do pleców maga, lecz nie wiedziała, że elfy słyszą lepiej od ludzi. Zafirka złapała ją za włosy i pociągnęła w dół. Podczas walki, włosy muszą być spięte przy głowie albo można w nie włożyć kilkanaście ostrych igieł. Bynajmniej tak robiła elfka. Gdyby kogoś złapała pokusa pociągnięcia jej za nie, od razu by tego pożałował. Przyłożyła sztylet do smukłej szyi.

– Co jest w tej skrzynce ?– zapytała. Awarka się nie odzywała. Towarzysze podbiegli bliżej, mag podłożył dziwną szkatułkę pod zadarty nos. Zafirka pociągnęła mocniej i delikatnie nacięła skórę.  
– I tak mnie zabijecie. – odrzekła niemal płacząc. Elfka zdezorientowana spojrzała na Cassandrę, lecz wzmocniła uścisk.  
– Heroldzie, decyduj – odpowiedziała kobieta.  
– Będziesz mogła wrócić do swoich, jeśli nam powiesz co to jest i do czego służy. Ale jeśli nas okłamiesz…– nie dokończyła bo dziewczyna zaniosła się szlochem.  
– Demon Dumy. – wykrztusiła przez łzy – Jest w środku. Kiedyś dołączył do nas jakiś apostata i dał nam w prezencie – wyjaśniła.  
– Mag krwi – stwierdził Varric.  
– On zginął ale szkatułki używaliśmy dość często. Templariusze i apostaci czują magię i przychodzą do niej i możemy wtedy odebrać im ekwipunek – powiedziała.  
– Chyba raczej zabić i odebrać ekwipunek – naprostowała Cassandra.  
– Solas, czy ona mówi prawdę? Można zamknąć w pojemniku demona? Czy są wyczuwalne? – zapytała.  
– Jak najbardziej. Demony Dumy są potężne i ich moc emanuje w dużej odległości. Otwierając pojemnik, uwolnimy go. – odpowiedział. Elfka puściła dziewczynę, lecz ta nie poruszyła się nawet na chwilę.  
– Możesz iść – zachęciła ją. Awarka wstała i pognała przed siebie. Sera spojrzała na Herold taksującym wzrokiem.  
– Nie powinnaś jej puszczać – burknęła, a reszta ją poparła. Z wyjątkiem krasnoluda.  
– Przecież jej obiecałam. Chyba nie myśleliście, że ją okłamię? – Zafirka naburmuszyła się. I tak wystarczająco dużo osób dzisiaj zabiła. – Zresztą powinniśmy zająć się demonem–niespodzianką.  
– Co z nim zrobimy? – spytał krasnolud patrząc na pojemnik trzymany przez elfa, tak jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. – Może w Azylu znajdziemy sposób… – nie zdołał dokończyć gdy kobiety zaprotestowały jednocześnie.  
– Nie będziemy narażać Azylu –ucięła Cassandra.  
– Najlepszym wyjściem będzie zakończenie tego na miejscu – zaproponował mag. Elfka mu zawtórowała, choć wszystkie mięśnie i obite miejsca krzyczały na samą myśl o kolejnej jadce. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć , jak bardzo czuć było od niej krwią i potem.  
– Sera, jednak będziesz miała okazję, by skopać demonowi tyłek – zwróciła się do niej, ale dziewczyna wcale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.  
– Na tyłek Andrasty – krzyknęła kopiąc kamień. Cassandra wydała jęk niezadowolenia z tytułu obrażania oblubienicy Stwórcy.  
– Zaczynamy? – zapytała towarzyszy. Gdy każdy się zgodził obróciła się w stronę maga.  
– Wesołku, czyń honory – zawołał Varric chwytając mocniej kuszę. Solas postawił szkatułkę na ziemi i uniósł nad nią dłoń emanującą niebieskim światłem. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7: Kiedy marzenia się rozpadają.

 _Zabawne, jak możliwości dodają skrzydeł. Zabawne, jak rzeczywistość ściąga z powrotem na ziemię._  
[Cat Patrick]

Opierała się łokciami o stół, wpatrując w nowo postawiony znacznik na mapie. Redcliffe. Josephine notowała coś na swojej podkładce, Leliana przeglądała listy a Cullen i Cassandra rozmawiali cicho o potrzebnym zaopatrzeniu na Zaziemie, dopisując co jakiś czas niezbędne przedmioty na listę.

Wrócili późnym wieczorem i jedyne co zdążyli zrobić, to napisać raporty. Zmęczona bitwą z Awarami a następnie z Demonem Dumy, poszła umyć obolałe ciało. Gdy weszła do ciepłej wody, wszystkie brudne rany otworzyły się, krwawiąc na nowo. Zignorowała ból, opierając głowę o ściankę wielkiej misy, wpatrując się w drewniany dach. Po chwili zasnęła. Obudziła ją dopiero życząca dobrej nocy Daana.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos ambasadorki. Wyciągnęła ku niej ręke, w której trzymała pergamin.  
– Szarżownicy Byka i sam Byk przybyli niedawno do Azylu – powiadomiła ją. Zafirka chwyciła raport i zaczęła czytać. – Żelazny Byk z wielką chęcią poznałby naszą Herold oraz Szpiegmistrzynię –zakończyła z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i puściła oczko do Leliany. Ta oderwała na chwilę się od zajęć, zmierzyła przyjaciółkę lodowatym wzrokiem i wróciła do czytania. Zafirka oderwała się od raportu z nietęgą miną.  
– Qunari? – zapytała jakby nie dowierzając temu co czytała.  
– Tak, Żelazny Byk to qunari – potwierdził komendant. Obróciła na niego przerażone spojrzenie.  
– Taki z rogami? – Cullen uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc jej minę. Przytaknął.  
– Nigdy nie widziałaś qunari? – spytał a Cassandra podeszła bliżej. Elfka zaprzeczyła głową.  
– Nie musisz się martwić. Z nas wszystkich tylko pan komendant miał przyjemność spotkać qunari – wyjaśniła Poszukiwaczka wracając do spisywania listy. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zamyślony patrzył się na mapę. Zafirka miała przeczucie, że jego spotkanie z qunari nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Leliana kaszlnęła znacząco.  
– Nawet nie miał rogów – odezwała się do niej Josephine.  
– Ale to był qunari – uparła się. Ambasador pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i naprostowała słowa Cassandry.  
– Tylko pan komendant i Leliana mieli ten zaszczyt by poznać qunari – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się znacząco do siostry Słowik.  
– Tak czy inaczej mamy teraz do załatwienia sprawę z Redcliffe. – Leliana podjęła wcześniejszy temat. – Wielka Zaklinaczka prosiła byśmy pomogli magom w Redcliffe, więc uważam, że moglibyśmy zbadać… – nie dokończyła bo Cullen przerwał jej dość ostrym tonem.  
– Do wzmocnienia Herold i zamknięcia wyłomu wystarczy moc templariuszy. – Zafirka uniosła brwi i oparła się na powrót na stole.

Słuchała uważnie ostrej wymiany zdań, zafascynowana nowymi emocjami, które pojawiały się na ich twarzy. Obserwowała jak ambasadorka z _dyplomatycznym_ wyrazem twarzy staje po stronie przyjaciółki. Leliana jak zawsze stała z przyklejonym do twarzy delikatnym uśmiechem. Przerażała ją swoim zachowaniem. Wyglądała tak, jakby przybrała maskę. Cassandra poparła komendanta, choć Zafirki wcale to nie dziwiło. Obserwowała jak kłócą się ostrymi słowami, raz po raz obracając głowę na danego rozmówcę. W klanie jak nic doszłoby do rękoczynów. To niezwykłe, że nie dawali do końca ponieść się emocjom. Po chwili każdy z nich umilkł i obrócili się na milczącą dotąd Herold. Zaczynała się przyzwyczajać, że ostatnie zdanie należało do niej. Choć i tak nie pomagało to nigdy w podjęciu decyzji. Spojrzała na towarzyszy a następnie utkwiła wzrok w znacznikach.

Redcliffe czy Reduta Therinfal. Czuła, że decyzja którą podejmie będzie miała wpływ na nadchodzące miesiące. Przeczesała włosy i podniosła rękę nad mapę. Zdjęła znacznik z reduty. Leliana i Józefina odetchnęły spokojnie. Cullen posłał jej zawiedzione spojrzenie. Elfka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Cassandra skinęła tylko delikatnie głową i zajęła się porządkowaniem znaczników w skrzynce.  
– Myśle, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Skoro i tak musimy oczyścić Zaziemie to Redcliffe będzie nam po drodze. Nie musimy się rozdzielać.- objaśniła. Przez chwilę każdy zajął się notowaniem.  
– Kogo zabierasz ze sobą na Zaziemię? – spytała Leliana. Zafirka zamyśliła się na moment.  
– Wszystkich. Cassandrę, Varrica, Solasa, Serę, Vivienne i Żelaznego Byka. – wymieniła licząc na palcach.- Myślę, że na miejscu moglibyśmy się rozdzielić na dwie grupy. Jedna utoruje drogę do Redcliffe , druga w przeciwnym kierunku oczyści trakt.  
– Będziesz potrzebowała więcej żołnierzy – stwierdził Cullen. Skinęła głową.  
– Bez dwóch zdań idę z tobą do Redcliffe, więc musimy wskazać kogoś zaufanego, który będzie przewodził grupie od oczyszczania traktów. – zarządziła Poszukiwaczka.  
– Jakieś propozycję? – zapytała ze swoim Antiviańskim akcentem Josephine. Elfka utkwiła wzrok w komendancie, który speszony tym spojrzeniem oparł rękę o rękojeść miecza i wpatrywał się intensywnie w listy.  
– Heroldzie? – zapytała Cassandra zwracając na siebie uwagę. Zafirka obróciła się w jej stronę i odpowiedziała szybko.  
– Myślę, że jeśli chodzi o kogoś zaufanego to wysłanie tam komendanta Cullena będzie najlepszym wyjściem. – mówiła – Jeśli oczywiście się zgodzisz, komendancie – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do mężczyzny.  
– Tak, oczywiście – potwierdził ale wzrok miał zawieszony gdzieś na ścianie obok niej. Uniosła kąciki ust wysoko w górę. Chyba w końcu sam Fen'Harel ją porwie, za to celowe onieśmielanie ludzi.  
– To wszystko?-– spytała ambasadorka. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać Leliana wtrąciła.  
– Przyszedł list do naszej Herold. Z Wolnych Marchii. – Elfka poczuła jak żołądek wywraca się do góry nogami. Odebrała list od kobiety i pośpiesznie go otworzyła.

Już na samym początku rozpoznała charakter pisma. Jej ręce zaczęły drżeć. Przeczytała list bardzo dokładnie i podniosła oczy znad kartki. Oddała ją Lelianie.  
– To nie do mnie – rzekła cicho, przełykając ślinę. – To do was. Od Opiekuna klanu. – Leliana zaczęła czytać, choć elfka miała dziwne wrażenie, że kobieta znała treść wszystkich przychodzących i wychodzących listów.

Zamilkła i posmutniała nieznacznie. Cieszyła się, że Pierwsza i zwiadowcy dotarli do klanu bezpiecznie, lecz inna sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju. Jej ojciec jak zwykle wolał udawać, że wciąż jest małą dziewczynką, która potrzebuje ciągłej troski. Nie sądziła, że dopuściłby się obrażania Inkwizycji. _Jeśli coś jej zrobicie to przysięgam, że w tej waszej wiosce nie ostanie się kamień na kamieniu kiedy z wami skończę.  
_ – Chcesz odpisać coś twojemu opiekunowi? – zapytała ciepło Josephine.  
– Nie – odrzekła kręcąc głową. Cassandra, która właśnie kończyła czytać, zmarszczyła brwi.  
–Opiekunowie zawsze tak się martwią? – zapytała podając list Cullenowi.  
– Nie zawsze – odpowiedziała wolno, obserwując jak komendant studiuje list coraz mocniej marszcząc brwi, aż w końcu odłożył kartkę i spojrzał na nią ukradkiem. – Chyba, że jest ojcem danej osoby – zakończyła. Wszyscy obrócili się na nią z niekrytym zdziwieniem. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Myślisz, że jeśli ja odpiszę to będzie dobrze o nas świadczyło? – zastanowiła się ambasadorka nie odwracając wzroku od podkładki.  
– Myślę, że tak. Lepiej zaakceptuje gdy odpisze shemlenka niż shemlen – wyjaśniła uśmiechając się zawadiacko do mężczyzny. Ten opuścił głowę zmieszany i przeczesał dłonią po kręconych, jasnych włosach. Zaśmiała się w duchu. Spodziewała się takiej reakcji.

Z uśmiechem na ustach wyszła z pomieszczenia jako jedna z pierwszych i nie zastanawiając ani chwili dłuzej ruszyła do miejsca, w którym miała spotkać się z Żelaznym Bykiem. Wcale nie przejmowała się tym, że nogi miała jak z waty. Ani tym, że ledwo oddychała ze stresu. Za dużo historii nasłuchała się o przerażających qunari, lecz gdy tylko przypominała sobie minę komendanta, gdy mówiono o nich, poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Był rosłym i silnym mężczyzną. Jeśli jego przerażały te istoty, to jak miała reagować tak mała elfka jak ona?

Zeszła po schodach i skierowała się w lewo. Minęła zakręt i spojrzała przed siebie. Nagle nogi wrosły jej w ziemie jak zaklęte. Stał tam mężczyzna… W sumie ciężko było nazwać go człowiekiem. Był co najmniej dwa razy większy i dwa razy szerszy od niej. Z głowy wystawały mu dwa rogi. Jeden z lewej, drugi z prawej. Naprawdę przypominał byka.

Podeszła wolnym krokiem przyglądając uważnie jak qunari śmieje się do młodego mężczyzny. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła otaczającą go grupę. Byli to zapewne Szarżownicy Byka. Odetchnęła z ulgą i przyśpieszyła. Qunari obrócił się w jej stronę. Na jego dość przerażającej twarzy wykwitł uśmiech. Przestał wyglądać upiornie. Elfka podeszła bliżej, odpowiadając nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Podszedł bliżej rozkładając potężne ręce.  
– A to musi być nasza szefowa. Herold Andrasty!- przywitał się. Stanęła przed, nim patrząc wysoko w górę na jego twarz. Naprawdę wysoko.  
– A ty to zapewne Żelazny Byk? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. „Nie taki wilk straszny… Byk."  
– Rogi zawsze mnie zdradzają. – Elfka zaśmiała się w głos. Kiwnął głową i zaprowadził ją do Szarżowników. Przedstawił jej każdego po kolei, aż zatrzymał się na młodym i pięknym mężczyźnie. Był przystojny. Miał kobiecą urodę. Piękny tevinterczyk, o imieniu Krem.

Krem miał dość luźne podejście do swojego przywódcy i nie omieszkał mu wytknąć o matce której nie znał. Widziała ich zaledwie chwilę, lecz czuła, że są naprawdę zgraną grupą i przysłużą się inkwizycji.  
Pożegnała się z Bykiem, tłumacząc pilnym obowiązkiem a tak naprawdę skierowała się do chatki na chwilę wytchnienia. Była już niedaleko celu, gdy dobiegło ją wołanie.  
– Heroldzie! Wielmożna Herold! Heroldzie Andrasty! – Elfka obróciła się widząc za sobą biegnącego mężczyznę z dzieckiem na rekach, może sześcioletnim, z tyłu tuż za nimi zaś dreptała kobieta. Zapewne uchodźcy, wnioskując po odrapanej twarzy mężczyzny i ciuchach podróżnych.  
– Słucham? – zapytała cicho, starając się utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przed nią łapiąc oddech. Przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w nią, zdezorientowany. Zafirka dokładnie wiedziała co właśnie robił. Przyglądał się vallaslin na jej twarzy. Widziała jak jego oczy błądzą po zielonych liniach tworzących koronę drzewa na jej czole. Nabrała ją dzika ochota, by ściąć grzywkę aż do samych oczu. Kobieta, która podeszła, szturchnęła swojego partnera.

– Pani moja – wykrztusił tym razem patrząc jej w oczy. – Czy mogłabyś pobłogosławić nas i Zahila? – spytał podchodząc bliżej. Elfka zrobiła krok do tyłu zaskoczona. „ Na najwspanialszą Mythal, dlaczego?" Spojrzała w dół, na trzymane w rękach dziecko. Spośród ciemnej czupryny wystawały szpiczaste uszy.  
– To elf – stwierdziła, spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie.  
– Tak pani, znaleźliśmy go w lesie przed wybuchem. Nigdy nie mogliśmy mieć swojego dziecka, więc zabraliśmy go do siebie. – wyjaśnił.  
– Ktoś go porzucił. Samego, w lesie – wykrztusiła kobieta kręcąc głową. Elfka wzięła głębszy oddech. Ciekawe, czy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Dalijczycy porzucali tylko dzieci obdarzone magią, których było za dużo w klanie.  
– Pobłogosławisz nas Pani? – spytał dobitniej. Elfka rozejrzała się szybko licząc na jakąś pomoc. Nikogo ze znajomych twarzy nie widziała w pobliżu. Kilku ludzi zatrzymało się by popatrzeć co się dzieje. „Pamiętaj o inkwizycji." Powtarzała w głowie. Cassandra i Josephine będą z niej dumne, jeśli to zrobi. Na szybko wymyśliła plan. Zdjęła rękawiczkę z lewej dłoni, odsłaniając zielone światło. Ludzie spojrzeli z zachwytem na rękę. Uniosła ją nad ich głowy i rzekła:  
– Błogosławię was w imię Andrasty… – zawahała się na moment –… niech jej dobroć i łaska będą przy was w tych… mrocznych czasach. – zakończyła i nałożyła szybko rękawiczkę starając się wycofać.

Złapali ją za ramię i dziękowali jeszcze przez dobrych parę minut.  
W końcu mogła już obrócić się i iść do pokoju. Czekało ją przygotowywanie do podróży na Zaziemie.

– Wybranka Andrasty – usłyszała obok siebie znajomy głos. Przewróciła oczami, licząc by nie była to kolejna prośba o błogosławieństwo. Obróciła się w bok i zamarła. – Błogosławiona bohaterka, która nas wszystkich ocali – mówił Solas. Poczuła jak rumieniec wstępuje jej na twarz. Gdyby tylko nie patrzył bezpośrednio w oczy. Na chwilę wbiła wzrok w stopy. Bose stopy. Pomimo, że wychowywała się w lesie, w życiu by nie chciała chodzić boso w to zimno. „Jak mógł stać tak prosto w taki mróz bez butów". Chyba powinna odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Uniosła głowę do góry. Błękitne jak niebo. „Skup się na rozmowie." Skarciła się w duchu.

– Nie prosiłam się o to – zaczęła zbyt cienkim głosem – Ale ktoś musi zamknąć wyłom.  
– I do tego szlachetna – dodał. Elfka spojrzała na niego uparcie milcząc. Właściwie nie wiedziała, czy czasem z niej nie kpił. Chyba zauważył jej niepewną minę, bo po chwili dodał.  
– Zastanawiasz się, czy z ciebie nie drwię. Te czasy sprawiły, że ludzie są bardziej cyniczni. – Obrócił się i odszedł kawałek dalej, wpatrując się w niebo. Z zaciekawieniem obserwowała jego ruchy. Łatwiej jej było wpatrywać się w plecy.  
– Zagłębiałem się w Pustkę w starożytnych ruinach i polach walki, by poznać marzenia zaginionych cywilizacji. – mówił. Niepewnym krokiem podeszła bliżej. – Widziałem jak duchy odgrywają krwawe wojny z odległej przeszłości, te słynne i te zapomniane. – Wsłuchała się w spokojny głos, sama się przy tym rozluźniając.

Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby sobie to wyobrazić, lecz on obrócił się w jej stronę, patrząc w jej oczy. Natychmiast cały jej spokój wyparował. Zaczęła robić młynek dłońmi, starając się ukryć zawstydzenie.  
– Każda Wojna ma bohaterów. Ciekawi mnie, jaką bohaterką ty zostaniesz – zapytał. Przygryzła wargi, myśląc nad zadanym pytaniem. Lecz tak naprawdę, zaciekawiła ją zupełnie inna rzecz i nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie spytać.  
– Co masz na myśli mówiąc ruiny i pola walki? – Zdawało jej się, że kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko do góry. A może tylko jej się zdawało? I tak była zszokowana, że wytrzymała te krótką chwilę, nie uciekając wzrokiem po budynkach. „ Zaraz. Czy on wyszedł z tego domku? Mieszkał tuż obok niej i tego nie wiedziała?" Zastanowiła się przez moment. I tyle byłoby z kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie odważyła się zrobić tego ponownie, ale wsłuchała się w to co mówił.

– Każda budowla, która przetrwa próbę czasu, ma własną historię. Każde pole walki jest przesiąknięte śmiercią. Miejsca te przyciągają duchy, które napierają na Zasłonę i osłabiają barierę miedzy światami. Kiedy śnię w takich miejscach, zagłębiam się w Pustkę. Odnajduje wspomnienia, których nie widział nikt z żywych.- zakończył. Zastanowiła się nad jego słowami, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego naszyjnik. Podniosła głowę i zapytała zaciekawiona.

– Zasypiasz pośrodku starych ruin? Czy to bezpieczne? – Przez moment zdawało jej się, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor na jeszcze jaśniejszy. Refleks światła lub przewidzenie, tak to sobie tłumaczyła.  
– Oczywiście, że się zabezpieczam. A olbrzymim pająkom– niekontrolowanie się wzdrygnęła i zestresowana spuściła wzrok – wystarczy zostawić trochę jedzenia, żeby dały ci spokój.- zakończył mag. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Eolla na pewno zamęczyłaby go swoimi pytaniami. Zawsze chciała spotkać prawdziwego _śniącego._ Mogła dla niej dowiedzieć się więcej.  
– Nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś zawędrował tak daleko w Pustkę. To niezwykłe – wykrztusiła. Tak, to naprawdę było niesamowite. Wychowywana przez maga i mając za przyjaciółkę obdarzoną magią słyszała wiele opowieści o Pustce od małej elfki. Lecz nigdy takich jak te.

– Dziękuję. Z oczywistych przyczyn, nie jest to popularna dziedzina badań. Nie tak widowiskowa, jak ogień i błyskawice. Na nic innego nie zamieniłbym tego dreszczu związanego ze znalezieniem reliktu sprzed tysiącleci. – mówił z delikatnym uśmiechem. I na pewno to nie były przewidzenia. Uśmiechał się. Varric wisiał jej srebrniaka. Obiecał, że każdy kto sprawi, że Wesołek się uśmiechnie, dostanie od niego srebrniaka. – Zostanę zatem, przynajmniej do czasu zamknięcia Wyłomu – zakończył z powagą. Widocznie uśmiech to było bardzo rzadkie i krótkie zjawisko u niego.

– Czego nie byłeś pewien? – zdziwiła się. Miała dziką ochotę obejrzeć się za siebie, sprawdzając, czy nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu krasnoluda. Coś czuła, że nie uwierzy jej na słowo w to, czego dokonała.  
– Jestem magiem i odstępcą otoczonym przez siły Zakonu, ale nie chroni mnie boski znak, tak jak ciebie. – mówił. – Cassandra jest wobec mnie pobłażliwa, ale chyba rozumiesz moją ostrożność.- Przytaknęła głową. Słońce wyszło akurat zza chmur, przyjemnie ocieplając Azyl. Nie żeby ktoś narzekał na brak światła. Zielona dziura w sklepieniu wystarczająco oświetlała otoczenie.

– Chcesz pomóc – zaczęła. – Nie pozwolę by wykorzystali to przeciwko tobie– powiedziała, zanim tak naprawdę zastanowiła się jak to może brzmieć. Poczuła jak rumieniec wstępuje na jej poliki.  
– Jak ich powstrzymasz? – zapytał ciszej. Liczyła, że jednak nie usłyszał.  
– Wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami – odrzekła i wstrzymała oddech. To brzmiało o wiele gorzej. Poczerwieniała bardziej. Ciekawe, czy jakby spojrzała w lustro to czy odróżniłaby kolor twarzy od włosów. Elf uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony taką odpowiedzią. „Mythal spraw bym zniknęła" błagała w myślach.  
– Dziękuję.- usłyszała. Zdziwiona podniosła głowę. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. – Miejmy nadzieję, że magowie lub templariusze zdołają pomóc w zamknięciu wyłomu –rzekł, po czym zamilkł.

Spojrzała w Wyłom ponad nią. Wpatrzyła się w sam jego środek. Czuła jakby potężny wir mógł ją dosięgnąć z tej odległości. Choć bardzo chciała się wycofać, wpatrywała się w intensywną zieleń. Grunt jakby osunął się jej spod stóp. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, otrząsając się. Stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu, lecz Solasa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Musiał wrócić do siebie. Obróciła się na pięcie, kierując kroki w stronę chatki. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad odbytą rozmową. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że ktoś tak niepozorny może posiadać tak ogromny zasób wiedzy na temat Pustki. Pamiętała, że Cassandra coś wspominała na ten temat, lecz gdyby nie to nagłe spotkanie nie odważyłaby się podejść i porozmawiać. Teraz wie, co powinna napisać w liście do Eolli. Będzie to pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobi, po spakowaniu się.

***  
Bacznie obserwowała jak komendant i Poszukiwaczka pilnują wyprawiających się w drogę żołnierzy. Już od kilku dni siedziała jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc doczekać się podróży. Torba z prowiantem leżała tuż obok niej, a ona sama siedziała oparta o ogrodzenie, ze szkicownikiem na kolanach. Rysowała dwójkę ludzi, stojących tuż przed nią. Sera skakała obok niej, rzucając kulki śniegu ponad bramę licząc, że w kogoś trafi. A gdy tylko jej się udawało, uciekała chowając się za Cullenem. Mężczyzna starał się nie zwracać uwagi na hałaśliwą elfkę, ale Cassandra w końcu nie wytrzymała i poszła na sam początek zastępu jeźdźców.

Zafirka zawisła nad szkicownikiem, zawiedziona że jeden z jej modeli zniknął z pola widzenia. Skupiła się na drugiej osobie, gdy zimny puch plasnął na jej twarz. Uniosła głowę, marszcząc brwi. Sera ukryła się za plecami komendanta. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i wróciła do rysunku. Delikatnym ruchem szkicowała zbroję mężczyzny.

Gdy już kończyła kolejna śnieżka trafiła w ogrodzenie nad nią rozsypując się. Resztki wleciały za jej kołnierz. Podskoczyła jak oparzona, próbując wytrzepać lodowe drobinki, lecz pod wpływem ciepła jej ciała stopniały. Sera zaśmiała się widząc jej niezgrabne ruchy.  
Elfka wrzuciła szkicownik do torby i rzuciła się na pierwszą zaspę. Ulepiła kulkę i wycelowała. Sera chichotała, chowając się za komendantem, który z kolei rozmawiał z żołnierzem dosiadającym konia.  
– Cullen! – zawołała. Mężczyzna obrócił się w jej stronę. Kiwnęła ręką, by przesunął się kawałek. Liczyła, że zrobi to bez zbędnych pytań i na całe nieszczęście dla Sery uczynił to niemal natychmiastowo. Chyba naprawdę miał jej dość.

Śnieżka trafiła prosto w nierówno ściętą grzywkę elfki. Zafirka natychmiastowo obróciła się i ślizgając po lodzie, pobiegła do przodu a tuż obok niej śmigały tylko kulki. Obróciła się do tyłu by wyrzucić kolejną. Trafiła bezbłędnie. Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie wpadając na masywną postać. Upadła na śnieg zdziwiona. Żelazny Byk wyciągnął ku niej rękę i pomógł jej wstać. Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, kiwając głową. Z głuchym plaśnięciem pocisk ze śniegu wylądował na jego torsie. Uniósł głowę do góry, ściągnął olbrzymi topór z pleców i postawił go pod ścianę.  
– Który się odważył? – wykrzyknął. Wszyscy z powagą spojrzeli w jego stronę. Miał donośny głos i wzbudzał strach w większości inkwizycyjnych wojów. Kilku cofnęło się starając się ukryć.

– To Sera– podpowiedziała Zafirka. Qunari sięgnął w dół i w swoich potężnych dłoniach formował olbrzymią kulę. Zauważyła kątem oka, jak Cullen pośpiesznym krokiem oddala się w stronę swojego wierzchowca. Ciche plaśnięcie w tył głowy. Nie dowierzała, że ktoś jeszcze dołączył się do ich bitwy. Obróciła się, patrząc zszokowana na Varrica. Krasnolud wykorzystując jej dezorientację posłał kolejnych kilka kulek, które idealnie trafiły w jej brzuch. W końcu był świetnym strzelcem.

Raz po raz pośród gradu małych kulek pojawiała się jedna olbrzymia _kuleczka_ i niech Sylaise czuwa nad tym kogo trafiała. Cała zziębnięta i mokra wbiegła pod samą bramę Azylu, przez którą właśnie przechodziło dwóch magów, szykujących się do drogi. Wpadła ślizgiem miedzy nich, uciekając przed olbrzymią śnieżką Byka. Niestety nie spodziewała się, że ktoś zablokuje jej jedyną drogę ucieczki.

Obejrzała się, patrząc jak kula szybuje niebezpiecznie szybko w jej stronę. Solas zdziwiony jej wtargnięciem podążył za jej wzrokiem, lecz to Vivienne zareagowała natychmiastowo. Stworzyła magiczną tarczę, o którą kula się odbiła. Obróciła się na elfkę karcącym, wzrokiem a następnie z podniesioną głową i niezwykle dostojnymi ruchami odeszła w stronę czekających rumaków. Elf podał jej ręke. Przez chwilę zawahała się, lecz podała mu swoją przemoczoną i lodowatą dłoń. Jego była tak ciepła i delikatna. Poczuła prąd, przechodzący po wierzchu dłoni. Zapewne jego magia. Podziękowała i tuż za nim skierowała się w stronę koni, pochwyciwszy po drodze swoją torbę. Gdy podeszła do Laguny, usłyszała za sobą stukot kopyt. Obróciła się, nakładając na siebie ciepły płaszcz. Tuż przed nią, na olbrzymim siwku siedziała Cassandra, obdarzając ją taksującym spojrzeniem.  
– Herold Andrasty, bawiąca się w śniegu jak dziecko… – zaczęła surowym tonem. Elfka skuliła się szczelniej się opatulając.  
– Daj jej spokój– wtrącił się Varric – Świetnie się bawiliśmy, co nie lisiczko?- zapytał. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że Cassandra zabijała go wzrokiem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie do towarzysza.

Ilekroć wracała na Zaziemie, czuła się od razu lepiej. Wszędzie zieleń, drzewa, wzgórza i jeziora. W odróżnieniu od klimatu Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, u podnóży których znajdował się Azyl.

Rozstali się z grupą Cullena w której znajdował się Byk, Vivienne i Varric oraz kilkunastu żołnierzy inkwizycji i ruszyli krętą ścieżką w stronę Redcliffe. Nie zaszli daleko, gdy jej znamie rozbłysło ostrzegawczo. Zostawili konie i skierowali się na poszukiwanie szczeliny. Zaczęła nabierać w tym wprawy i używała swojego znamienia jak kompasu. Sprawdzała, w którą stronę ból zaczyna narastać a w którą słabnąć. A gdy byli blisko rozbłyskiwała coraz mocniej.

Wprawiła sztylety w ruch, podcinając boki, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę, a gdy znajdowała okazję wpływała na szczelinę rozpraszając tym demony. Zamknęła którąś z kolei szczelinę i mogli spokojnie ruszać w drogę. Gdzieś na horyzoncie dostrzegła wieżę. Cassandra potwierdziła, że zbliżają się powoli do celu. Byli pół godziny drogi od miejsca rozstania z drugą grupą. Droga zapowiadała się być tylko opanowana przez demony i jeśli nie będzie to demon dumy, na samo jego wspomnienie wzdrygnęła się, powinni szybko dotrzeć do miasta.

Kłusowali, co jakiś czas rozglądając się na boki. Przed nimi wznosiło się niewysokie wzgórze. Zwolnili do stępa, nasłuchując. Nie chcieli natknąć się na większą grupę. Sera kichnęła tak niespodziewanie, że dwa konie, jej i Zafirki, zerwały się gwałtownie. Szybko je zatrzymały, obracając się do maga i Cassandry. Ta posłała Serze lodowate spojrzenie.  
– Całe Zaziemie już cię słyszało – fuknęła do niej. Solas uniósł dłoń do góry.  
– Czuję obcą magię. – zawiadomił.  
– Czuję obcą babę – przedrzeźniła go Sera, pokazując mu język. Cassandra spojrzała na nią najbardziej morderczym wzrokiem, jakim tylko potrafiła, lecz dziewczyna obróciła się w siodle do Zafirki i palnęła tylko:  
– Dlaczego bierzesz z nami tych nudziarzy? – Elfka zatrzymała się, wpatrując w las i podnosząc palec do ust. Solas miał rację. Ktoś tam był. Powoli zsunęła się z konia łapiąc za sztylety. Pozostali ruszyli za nią. Na polanie stała liczna grupa bandytów, zatrzymująca właśnie wóz. Zafirka kucnęła przyglądając się zdarzeniu.  
– Nie przejedziemy – wyszeptała Cassandra stojąca obok.- Musimy zrobić większy łuk. – Skinęła głową, wciąż wpatrując się jak bandyci przeszukują starsze małżeństwo. Tuż za nimi stały dwie dziewczyny. Jedna mogła mieć z piętnaście lat a druga dziesięć. Jeden bandytów złapał starszą i przycisnął do wozu. Jej ojciec zrobił krok do przodu lecz kolejny z bandytow przyłożył mu nóż do szyji. Elfka z całej siły zacisnęła dłonie na sztyletach i wstała. Sera złapała ją za dłoń ciągnąc w dól, ale wyrwała rękę. Mag złapał ją za ramię.  
– Nie damy sobie rady. Mają maga – wskazał palcem na stojącego z boku mężczyznę z kosturem w dłoni.  
– A my mamy ciebie – odrzekła.  
– Jest nas za mało Lavellan – syknęła Cassandra. Zafirka obróciła się w jej stronę a ogień tańczył w jej oczach – Gdy pozostali żołnierze przybędą, zajmiemy się nimi. – Zafirka obserwowała, jak mężczyzna rozdziera dziewczynie sukienkę. Słyszała jej stłumiony krzyk. Wyrwała ramię z uścisku elfa i wyskoczyła z lasu. Usłyszała jeszcze soczyste przekleństwo Sery. Wpadła między nich, obracając się szybko. Nawet nie wiedzieli co się dzieje i już padali z rozciętymi brzuchami.

Drogę do dziewczyny przedarła błyskawica, obalając kilku na ziemię. Skoczyła na niedoszłego oprawcę dziewczynki i wbiła mu sztylet szyję. W napływie wściekłości przejechała nim prawie dookoła głowy. Nawet nie wiedział, co się stało. Krew zalała wszystko dookoła, najbardziej jednak twarz elfki. Dziewczynka zemdlała, spadając na ziemię.  
Elfka poczuła, że jeden z nich łapie ją za włosy. Nawet się nie broniła. Wzmocnił uścisk i zaraz tego pożałował. Puścił jej warkocz z krzykiem patrząc na krwawiącą rękę. Szybkie cięcie, prosto w serce. Obrót do kolejnego, który padł zanim do niego doskoczyła. To Sera, celnym trafieniem w głowę położyła jej przeciwnika.

Rozejrzała się przez kilka sekund. Poszukiwaczka osłaniała się tarczą, co jakiś czas torując sobie drogę mieczem. Sera starała się pomagać, wybijając otaczających ją wrogów, choć kilku podchodziło do niej wolnym krokiem. Solas był zajęty walcząc z magiem. To była walka daleko dystansowa, ale jakże zjawiskowa.

Przed elfką znikąd wyrosło trzech mężczyzn. Odskoczyła do tyłu i ślizgnęła się bokiem, podcinając łydki pierwszemu. Drugi, gdy tylko wstała, dostał z rękojeści w twarz wypluwając kilka zębów. Zdążył jednak machnąć mieczem w stronę jej ramienia. Delikatnie rozdarł ubranie i przeciął skórę. Syknęła i wbiła mu miecz w brzuch.

Gdzieś mignęła jej postać mężczyzny, ojca dziewczynek, niosącego córkę. Obróciła się prosto na ostrze bandyty. Uskoczyła w bok, zawróciła się i podcięła mu nogi. Szybkie cięcię w gardło i pognała do Cassandry, wskakując na plecy jednemu z cięższych mężczyzn. Ostrze przejechało po krtani a krew sączyła się wszędzie. Nawet jej po nogach.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wycofała się do tyłu. Solas właśnie zamroził maga a Poszukiwaczka przeciążyła wojownika, przydeptując go stopą. Elfka poczuła jak nogi jej miękną. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Głuchy trzask łamanych żeber. Wszyscy zabici. Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła przed siebie.

Adrenalina która dotąd buzowała w jej ciele zniknęła. W jej głowie zaszumiało. Usłyszała wołanie Sery. Obróciła się w jej stronę. Stała dość daleko ale widziała jej przerażony wzrok. Z boku, choć jakby z oddali usłyszała kolejny łagodny głos. Elf. Kolejny obrót i uczucie tępego bólu w boku, tuż pod żebrami.  
– Jak się czujesz? – spytała Cassandra.  
– Jest dobrze– rzekła. Poczuła nagle potworne zimno. Zatoczyła się. Elf złapał ja chroniąc przed upadkiem. Ułożył ją delikatnie na ziemi dociskając jej dłoń do brzucha.  
– Co się dzieje? – Cassandra stanęła nad nimi pochylając się.  
– Dostała – odpowiedziała jej Sera stojąca nad głową.  
– Poważnie –dodał elf  
– W obozie niedaleko są uzdrowiciele z inkwizycji – powiedziała Cassandra.  
– Zostań z nią– zlecił Serze. – Udamy się po pomoc– Sera zaprzeczyła.  
– Jesteś magiem! Musisz jej choć trochę pomóc. Utrzymaj ją przy życiu.- zakończyła Cassandra błagalnie i razem z Serą pognały do koni.

Zafirka przechyliła głowę za nimi, choć dźwięki docierały jakby z oddali. Obróciła głowę w stronę elfa. Zabawne, jak człowiek w takich chwilach potrafi dostrzegać szczegóły. Blizna na jego czole. Piegi w kolorze słońca, na kościstych policzkach. Zaśmiała się i kaszlnęła. Nie wiedziała, że miał piegi. Chyba coś mówił do niej raz po raz spoglądając na ranę. Chyba starał się ją zasklepić. Czuła łaskotanie i przyjemne ciepło magii. Spojrzał jej w oczy wciąż coś powtarzając. Nie wiedziała, czy leżała na jego ramieniu godzinę czy minutę. Wpatrywała się w intensywny szafir jego oczu i po raz pierwszy nie bała się ich. Ból stał się otępiający.  
– Hahren*? – rzuciła w powietrze a jej wizję pochłonęła ciemność.

* hahren – starszy.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8. : A Ci których czcimy są najgorsi ze wszystkich.

 _Nie było ich ze mną i nie widzieli, jak bardzo cierpiał ten wilk. Nie znali jego emocji, a ja - tak. To stworzenie wcale nie było złe. Miało nie tylko zęby i pazury, ale też serce, które biło tak jak moje. Nie, wilk nie był zupełnym potworem, nawet jeśli jego pan tak go wytresował_ [Jennifer Estep]

Drżała. Jej twarz była biała niczym śnieg. Trzymał ją w ramionach delikatnie, niczym porcelanę. Nie chciał zrobić jej większej krzywdy, niż doznała. Oddychała szybko, chrapliwie. Czerwień włosów zlewała się z krwią. Jej ofiar i własną. Wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczami w kolorze szmaragdu. Jej usta rozchylały się wolno. Starała się coś powiedzieć.

Uniósł dłoń nad rozcięciem sięgając po magię. Zaczęło się zasklepiać, lecz elfka straciła dużo krwi. Nie wiedział, kiedy została ranna. Jak długo walczyła, zanim uświadomiła sobie, że jest okaleczona? Podniósł na moment głowę. Ludzie którym uratowała życie właśnie odjeżdżali, nie obdarzając jej spojrzeniem, nie mówiąc nawet o podziękowaniu.

– Hahren? – Jej drżący głos przerwał ciszę. Odwrócił się w jej stronę. Zielone oczy błądziły po otoczeniu. Nie wiedział, czy mówiła do niego czy majaczyła. Podłożył dłoń pod jej rozpaloną głowę, by unieść ją wyżej. Przelewała mu się przez ręce. Powieki opadły, zasłaniając szmaragd jej oczu. Ułożył ją na trawie, z dala od miejsca potyczki. Pamiętał jak zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.

***

Cassandra wpuściła go do środka, by zbadał magiczną anomalię na dłoni więźnia. Wszedł powolnym krokiem, podniósł delikatnie głowę i zmrużył oczy. Była tam. Jedyna ocalała z wybuchu na konklawe. Największy błąd jaki popełnił. Skaza w jego planie. Elfka.

Nieprzytomna leżała w samym środku lochów, telepiąc się z zimna. Pokryta błotem, skulona i przemoczona przyciskała naznaczoną dłoń do piersi, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Pochylił się nad nią i złapał za jej chudą, bladą rękę. Pociągnął ku sobie, może trochę zbyt mocno. Wystraszona obcym dotykiem, szarpnęła ręką i odsunęła się nieznacznie. Uniosła wolno głowę a czerwone włosy spłynęły do tyłu, odsłaniając twarz.

Dalijka. Vallaslin Mythal, widniejący na czole, od razu zdradzał jej pochodzenie. Kącik jego ust uniósł się do góry. Los z niego szydził. Jego osobista pomyłka, naznaczona ku czci Mythal.

Błądziła wzrokiem przez chwilę po otoczeniu, gdy jej głowa odchyliła się niebezpiecznie w tył, uderzając o posadzkę. Drgnęła, kiedy znów podniósł jej dłoń, lecz tym razem pozostała nieprzytomna. Znamię zaświeciło, a zieleń odbijała się w jego chłodnym spojrzeniu. Nosiła kotwicę. Skierował ku niej wzrok, zastanawiając się nad przeniesieniem znamienia do siebie. Leżała nieprzytomna, łatwe morderstwo. Nawet nie wiedziałaby. Śmierć we śnie nie byłaby bolesna. Znał na to wiele sposobów. Powiedziałby, że znamię ją zabiło. Nawet odetchnęliby z ulgą, gdyby pozbył się dla nich uciążliwego balastu. Następnie by zniknął. I miałby kotwicę dla siebie.

Nikłe szanse, by mogło się powieść. Nie chciał ryzykować utraty cennego znamienia. Zmarszczył brwi, siadając ostrożnie tuż obok. Położył naznaczoną dłoń na swoim kolanie, zastanawiając się jak to się stało, że to właśnie ona nosiła je na ręce. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Obmyślał wiele wariantów tego, co mogło pójść źle, ale takiego nie brał pod uwagę.

Znamię rozświetliło się gwałtownie. Elfka krzyknęła, cofając rękę. Wtuliła ją w siebie, szlochając. Wtedy zamarł po raz pierwszy. Płakała z bólu. Była rozgorączkowana i osłabiona. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Pochwycił ponownie jej dłoń. Musiał złagodzić objawy kotwicy. Była mu potrzebna żywa.

Z jej spierzchniętych ust wydobył się dźwięk. Mamrotała pojedyncze literki. Magia, którą jej posłał przyniosła ukojenie, miał taką nadzieję. Gorączka ustąpiła, lecz teraz jej ciało było lodowate. Podniósł się wolno i narzucił na nią swój płaszcz, okrywając dokładnie. Kotwica aktywowała się ponownie. Wpatrywał się w grymas bólu na jej twarzy, zastanawiając się jak tak młoda i drobna istota mogła przetrwać w Pustce, a co dopiero się z niej wydostać. Śmiertelniczka wykazała się zaskakującą wolą przetrwania, skoro nadal oddychała. 

Przez kilka kolejnych dni, gdy przychodził do niej, zauważał znaczne postępy w jej stanie. Jej skóra przybrała zdrowych barw, nawet ktoś o nią zadbał. Umył jej twarz i włosy oraz zmienił ubranie. Uklęknął koło niej odsłaniając włosy z twarzy, sprawdzając przy tym temperaturę. Zamarł po raz drugi. Wbiła w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie, ogromne oczy o intensywnych barwach. Oczy współczesnych elfów wyglądały inaczej, skutek ewolucji czy śmiertelności? Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Odwróciła głowę na bok i przymknęła powieki, na powrót zasypiając.

Chwycił delikatnie jej dłoń rozprowadzając kojącą magię. Jej oddech się uspokoił. Był już pewien, że przetrwa następne dni bez pomocy. Wreszcie mógł odetchnąć. Potrzebował znamienia na nadchodzące miesiące, a to znaczyło, że musiał ją utrzymać przy życiu. Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń. To była jego ostatnia wizyta u chorej elfki. 

***

Rozdarł jej koszulę do połowy. Musiał ocenić obrażenia. Elfka jakby oprzytomniała, próbując osłonić nagi brzuch, rozdrapując tym samym część świeżo zasklepionej rany. Odsunął delikatniej jej dłoń na bok. Los się do niej uśmiechnął, ostrze nie uszkodziło żadnego narządu. Ponownie uniósł dłoń, by naprawić jej szkodę. Była taka niewinna, ufna.

Odkąd Inkwizycja przyjęła ją jako jedną ze swoich, błogosławioną, poruszała się po Azylu zbyt swobodnie, nieuzbrojona i całkowicie rozproszona. Wystarczyło, by zdrajca pragnący jej śmierci przebrał się za jednego z żołnierzy i miałby ją podaną jak na tacy. Ufała otaczającym ją ludziom, choć nic o nich nie wiedziała. Była tak młoda i tak naiwna.

*** 

Cassandra wysłała go by sprawdził szczelinę, wraz z dzieckiem kamienia. Nie był on najlepszym towarzyszem, lecz apostacie, którym się stał, nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Szczelina nie reagowała na jego magię. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył ją znów. Mieli napływ kolejnej fali demonów ze szczeliny. Wskoczyła tuż obok niego. Zaskoczyła go swoją ruchliwością, płynnymi i szybkimi ruchami.

Chwycił jej dłoń, tak jak zawsze to robił w lochu i przyłożył kotwicę do szczeliny. Jakby należała do niego. Czuł, że się opiera, stara się wyrwać dłoń, lecz trzymał ją wciąż w żelaznym uścisku. Wiedział, że podoła zadaniu, lecz musiał udawać zaskoczonego. Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku, wpatrując się w mieszaniną strachu i oburzenia. Widziała go pierwszy raz.

– Co zrobiłeś? – Jej głos brzmiał inaczej, niż bełkot który słyszał kilka dni wcześniej.  
Bawiła go jej mina kiedy przyglądała się swojej kotwicy, podczas gdy apostata tłumaczył jej co się stało. Czuł jej ciekawskie spojrzenie na swojej twarzy, jej wzrok uważnie badający jego obliczę. Domyślił się, że zdziwił ją brak vallaslin i tego tak bardzo poszukiwała. Nie wątpiła w jego słowa. Kiedy jej się przedstawił, słuchała bardzo uważnie.  
– On chce powiedzieć: „Nie pozwoliłem, by to znamię zabiło cię gdy spałaś" – wtrącił Durgen'len* Na jej twarzy wymalowało się przerażenie. Wiedział, że karciła się za swoją nieostrożność. Znał tę minę.  
Jednak bardzo szybko podjęła wątek rozmowy. Apostata odpowiadał na jej pytania. Patrzyła na nich wszystkich z dozą zaufania. Odwracała plecami, przyjmując jak znajomych. Mógł zabić ją w każdej chwili, gdyby nie była mu tak bardzo potrzebna. Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do niego. Była bardzo naiwna.

***

Czekał wraz z nią na powrót Cassandry. Przytrzymał jej głowę, pochylając bukłak z wodą i nawilżając jej zaschnięte usta. Straciła dużo krwi, mimo wszystko był potrzebny uzdrowiciel. Oblał pozostałości z jej bluzki wodą i przyłożył do gorącego czoła.  
– Mamae? Na mara sa an**? – załkała. Cofnął rękę, przysłuchując się, lecz milczała.  
Dopiero w takiej chwili uświadomił sobie jak niewiele o niej wiedział. Jak bardzo młoda była? Nie, im mniej o niej wiedział, tym lepiej dla niego. Większy zasób informacji na jej temat mógłby prowadzić do akceptacji jej jako osoby. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić, było tylko znamię. Jedyny powód, dla którego pozwolił jej wciąż oddychać.

Musiał pilnować jej w każdej chwili a to wiązało się z częstym przebywaniem w jej okolicy. Na jego szczęście nie była skora do nawiązywania z nim bliższego kontaktu. Nawet starała się go unikać. Podczas tych nielicznych okazji gdy mogli porozmawiać, wydawała się być nawet wystraszona jego obecnością.

Pomimo osobistej niechęci, jaką darzyła jego osobę, umiała słuchać. Nie kłóciła się z nim i nie udowadniała swoich racji. Słuchała, bez lęku z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Zaciekawienie malowało się na jej twarzy.

Dalijczycy, których miał nieszczęście spotkać byli krytycznie do niego nastawieni, a gdy próbował przedstawić im swoją wersje wydarzeń, natychmiast spotykał się z protestami i wyzwiskami. Wydawała się być zupełnie inna od elfów, z którymi przyszło jej się wychowywać. Słuchała go niezwykle uważnie, ani razu nie krytykując. Było to zachowanie nietypowe. 

Otarł pot z jej czoła zatrzymując dłoń się o sekundę za długo. Wtuliła głowę w jego chłodną rękę. Szukała chłodu. Zamarł. Jej skora była tak miękka. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Odjął rękę złapał za kawałek materiały i pokrył go lodem. Ochłodził jej głowę, ponownie przyglądając się liniom na jej czole. Nie potrafił pojąć jak mogli nakładać je sobie z własnej woli, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź.

Klękała przed starym, zaszronionym drzewem. Szeptała coś pod nosem z uniesionymi rękoma. Obserwował ją z bezpiecznej odległości. Wiedział co robiła. Modliła się do Mythal. Była tak nieświadoma, lecz robiła to z taką gorliwością, że kapłani Zakonu mogli się przy niej schować. Naprawdę wierzyła w Mythal. W każdego z Evanuris. To było tak niedorzeczne, ale jednocześnie przykre. Przed każdą wyprawą i po każdym powrocie do Azylu odwiedzała dąb, składając modły do swojej bogini.

Wymykała się w sekrecie przed Cassandrą. Kobietą, która z jego omyłki uczyniła symbol religijny. Herold Andrasty. Znak, dzięki któremu Inkwizycja mogła się rozrosnąć i trwać. Była czczona przez ludzi, błagających o jej błogosławieństwo. Wierzących w jej boskość. Wszyscy tak nieświadomi i ślepo zapatrzeni w religię. W wybrankę Andrasty. W skazę na jego planie. Była ich cudem a jego błędem, lecz także szansą. 

Usłyszał głosy dochodzące z daleka. Odetchnął z ulgą. Lód na szmatce roztopił się niemal całkowicie. Oczyścił jej twarz z zaschniętej krwi i pochylił się by obejrzeć ranę. Wyczuł zapach, na który wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi. Pachniała drzewami, wiosennym wiatrem i mieszaniną traw. Wdychał zapach, łaknął więcej. Nie potrafił przestać. Bestia w jego wnętrzu obudziła się z rykiem. Obsesja utrzymania jej przy życiu, zmieniła się w coś innego. Palące pragnienie. A na to nie mógł pozwolić.

Wstał gwałtownie, obracając się w kierunku dźwięku. To nie był Cassandra i nikt z Inkwizycji. Grupa ex-templariuszy zmierzała w ich stronę. Apostata z nieprzytomnym łotrzykiem u boku nie miał szans. Lecz nie był tylko magiem. Ruszyl w ich stronę, gdy usłyszał cichy głos.  
– Solas? – Elfka poderwała się gwałtownie. Syknęła łapiąc za ranę. – Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę– wyszeptała słabym głosem. Kucnął tuż obok i podłożył pod głowę dłoń.  
– Spokojnie. Jestem tuż obok – rzekł. Rozległ się krzyk za jego plecami, szarpnęła głową oglądając się w ich stronę. Na jej twarzy wykwitło przerażenie. – Lavellan – starał się skupić na sobie jej spojrzenie, lecz wpatrywała się wciąż na nadciągającą grupę. – Zafirka, spójrz na mnie – zaczął spokojnie. Zdziwiona wpatrzyła się w jego oczy z ufnością. – A teraz śpij – wyszeptał. Jej głowa opadła bezwładnie. Ułożył ją na trawie i gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę nacierających templariuszy. Żadnych świadków.

Wilk zerwał się z łańcucha, wystawiając kły. Warknął cicho skacząc na nieświadome niczego ofiary. 

Durgen'len – dziecko kamienia, krasnolud.

Mamae? Na mara sa an? – Mamo? Gdzie jesteś?


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9.: I krew powoli stygnie.

 _ **Co mnie nie zabiję... lepiej niech zacznie uciekać. [Cassandra Clare]**_

 _Liście na koronach drzew, poruszane delikatnym wiatrem, mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami zieleni.  
Przyjemnie ciepłe promienie słońca przebijały się przez gałęzie, ogrzewając twarz elfki. Biegła przez las, zdyszana, a czerwona czupryna wzburzona przez pęd sprawiała wrażenie jakby płonęła. Zgięła kolana i skoczyła prosto w ramiona chłopaka. Miał długie brązowe włosy, miodowe oczy i był dość szeroki w barkach, jak na elfie standardy. Spojrzała mu prosto w twarz, obejrzała dokładnie znajomy vallaslin Falon'Dina. Jego zapach. Elf pachniał drewnem, mokrą trawą… Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze raz, by po chwili ponownie się przyjrzeć._

 _– Żyjesz – wykrztusiła przez łzy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Oczywiście że tak – odpowiedział zaskoczony, swoim głębokim głosem – Czemu miałoby być inaczej? – zdziwił się. Zafirka oddaliła się od Cetusa na nieznaczną odległość. Rozejrzała się po znajomym otoczeniu. Lasy nieopodal Wycome. Poderwała nerwowo lewą dłoń i dokładnie ją obejrzała, lecz ta nie miała na sobie zielonego rozcięcia._

 _– Dobrze się czujesz Zaf? – spytał marszcząc brwi. Elfka zadrżała, nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czy to wszystko jej się przyśniło. Stanęła na palcach i musnęła jego ciepłe usta. Był tak żywy.  
– Zaf? – spytał niepewnie delikatnie unosząc jej podbródek – Coś się dzieje?_

 _– Powiedz mi co się dzieje. Co z konklawe? – Elf uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej. Po chwili odchrząknął.  
– Wszystko dobrze, zdaliśmy raport. Ta ich shemlenka znalazła wyjście z sytuacji…– urwał nagle.- Nie pamiętasz?- widziała, że był zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem, ale wciąż nie rozumiała.  
– Kiedy wróciliśmy? – zapytała. Poczuła jak grunt zaczyna osuwać jej się pod nogami.  
– Tydzień temu. Może Eolla powinna sprawdzić czy na pewno jesteś zdrowa? – Zafirka opadła na ziemie. Przytuliła kolana do piersi. Czyli to wszystko, to był sen? To wszystko jej się przyśniło? Cassandra, Varric, Józefina , Cullen, Leliana? Inkwizycja? Wybuch? Poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Ten sen był tak realistyczny, że zatęskniła za towarzyszami. Bitwa na śnieżki. Żelazny Byk, Sera…_

 _Cetus żyje! Czemu się nie cieszysz? Zapytała sama siebie. Elf kucnął tuż obok niej, ściskając ją za ramię. Martwił się. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Musi przeanalizować sen. Na spokojnie.  
– Już pamiętam. Chwilowa zaćma. – Wyszczerzyła zęby. Złapał ją za rękę pomagając jej wstać, lecz mózg podesłał jej zupełnie inny obraz. Leżała na śniegu, wokół niej było niezwykle zimno, dziwny biały puch a ktoś podawał jej dłoń. Przyjemnie ciepłą dłoń. Mrugnęła szybko i poderwała się w górę. Zdecydowanie za szybko. Zakręciło jej się w głowie._

 _– Powinnaś wrócić na swoją trasę – polecił. Zdziwiła się. Elf parsknął krótko, odgarnął jej włosy za ucho i rzekł.  
– Na trasę patrolu, niezdaro. – Skinęła głową. Tak patrol. Jaki? Dlaczego nie pamiętała nic z powrotu do klanu? Ani ostatniego tygodnia w klanie. Coś się nie zgadzało._

 _Przecież była wolna. Teraz wróciła do swojej klatki. Jak to się stało? Czy to było możliwe? Spojrzała wyczekującym wzrokiem na swoją rękę. Rana rozdarła się w znajomy sposób, ból ostry niczym miliony sztyletów tnących jeden punkt. Oczekiwała tego. Nawet się nie zgięła ani nie krzyknęła._

 _Jeśli to był sen, to czy to oznacza, że majaczy? Może zaczęła wariować i naprawdę wybuch nigdy nie miał miejsca?  
Czuła na sobie wzrok, jednak pozostała nieruchomo. Przed sobą ujrzała twarz o błękitnych oczach, która mówiła do niej spokojnie. Przełknęła ślinę. Senel? _

_– Gdzie jest opiekun? – rzuciła w powietrze, wpatrzona w szafir spojrzenia. Elfi mag. Solas. Pochylał się nad nią. Coś się wydarzyło. Kiedyś. Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, ale nie potrafiła odróżnić, która z wizji była prawdziwa.  
– W klanie – odpowiedział.  
– A gdzie jest klan? – zapytała. Czuła narastający ból. Elf milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zaciskając dłonie w pięść.  
– Musimy patrolować – burknął odwracając się tyłem. Otworzyła szerzej oczy  
– Klanu tu nie ma prawda?- zapytała chwytając go za ramię i obracając w swoją stronę.  
Nie odzywał się. Wiedziała, że miała rację. Ból omamiał jej zmysły. Spojrzała w dół a z jej brzucha wyciekała strużka krwi. Teraz pamiętała._

 _– Jestem ranna, a ty nie jesteś prawdziwy. Umieram? Dlatego się pojawiłeś? – zapytała. Wpatrywał się w nią kamienną twarzą. Miała rację.  
– Możesz ze mną zostać. Już na zawsze. – uśmiechnął się czule i wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
– Chciałabym Cet, naprawdę. Ale myślę, że bardziej jestem potrzebna tam. – odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach, odtrącając jego dłoń. Teraz bardziej przypominał cień wspomnień niż mężczyznę. Poszarzał, jego twarz była niewyraźna.  
– Jakoś sobie poradzą. Jeśli tam pójdziesz, będziesz cierpieć bardziej. – odezwał się. Łzy spływały po policzkach, lecz cofnęła się o kilka kroków.  
– Jestem dla nich Heroldem Andrasty, nadzieją, nie mogę ich teraz zostawić. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem. Potrzebuje ich. – wykrztusiła. Zaprzeczył i spojrzał błagalnie. – Jesteś jego duchem? – zapytała, starając się oddychać równo.  
– A chciałabyś? – spytał. Odwróciła się i pobiegła, nie patrząc za siebie. Nie chciała._

Otworzyła oczy, łapiąc głęboki wdech. Leżała w namiocie i była pewna, że tym razem nie śniła. Obróciła lekko głowę, starając się wyłapać dźwięki dochodzące zza namioty. Szybkie kroki, stłumione rozmowy, stukot kopyt, szum traw targanych wiatrem. Byli na Zaziemiu.

Fala bólu w okolicy podbrzusza sprawiła, iż zerwała się gwałtownie. Instynktownie chwyciła się za bok i syknęła, wstrzymując oddech. Spojrzała w dół. Ktoś zmienił jej ubranie, kiedy leżała nieprzytomna. Delikatny, szary materiał z którego zrobiony był strój, przylegał do jej ciała. Odpięła kilka posrebrzanych guzików bluzki i spojrzała na idealnie biały bandaż. Odsłoniła większą jego część. Widziała tylko podłużną, świeżo zagojoną bliznę. Ktoś naprawdę postarał się, aby szybko ją zagoić. Nie było śladu po szyciu. Użyto do tego magii, to pewne.

Przerzuciła rozpuszczone włosy na plecy. Ktokolwiek się nią zajmował, wyplątał z jej warkocza igiełki i rozplótł go. Rozejrzała się po namiocie. Przyjrzała się zielonej, parującej papce postawionej tuż obok jej śpiwora. Wydzielała intensywny ziołowy zapach. To znak, że Uzdrowiciel dotarł do obozu.

Odetchnęła spokojnie i podniosła się bardzo powoli. Tępy ból powrócił, lecz starała się go ignorować. W jej głowie zawirowało. Wolnym krokiem przeszła do wyjścia. Odsłoniła płótno, wychylając głowę.

Na zewnątrz panował gwar. Ludzie z symbolem Inkwizycji na zbrojach, biegali pośpiesznie, każdy w inną stronę. Przy ognisku siedzieli jej towarzysze. Milczeli, wpatrując się w ogień, jakby czekając na coś. Uśmiechnęła się na ich widok. . Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Gdy była niedaleko przyśpieszyła nieznacznie, ale rana zapiekła niemiłosiernie. Syknęła, kuląc się. Cassandra jako pierwsza podniosła głowę. Reszta drużyny podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Żelazny Byk podniósł się i ciężkim krokiem ruszył ku elfce, a gdy był blisko chwycił ją ostrożnie w ramiona. Pisnęła, gwałtownie oderwana od ziemi, lecz po chwili poczuła przyjemne ciepło w piersi, widząc ich wszystkich… Cassandra delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do niej. Ujrzała dziwny błysk w jej oczach. Czekała na nią. Wszyscy czekali.

– Heroldzie – przywitała się Poszukiwaczka. Zafirka skinęła ku niej głową. Przeniósł ją w stronę ogniska i odstawił delikatnie tuż obok blondwłosej elfki. Sera dała jej kuksańca w ramię.  
– Sierota– rzekła ze śmiechem. – Nigdy więcej nas tak nie strasz – dodała z nietypową dla siebie powagą. Elfka zaśmiała się cicho, i spojrzała ponad ogień, na Varrica.

Krasnolud uśmiechnął się, podniósł z pniaka, i ruszył w jej kierunku. Obróciła głowę. Solas stał w oddali, podpierając się swoim kosturem. Przypatrywał się jej. Gdy podchwyciła jego spojrzenie, skinął do niej głową. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Musiała pamiętać, by później podziękować mu za pomoc. Kolejny raz. Brakowało tu jedynie Vivienne, lecz wcale się tym nie przejęła.

– Lisiczko – Varric poklepał ją po plecach. – Zostawiam cię na chwile samą, a ty mało się nie przekręciłaś.  
Elfka parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Heroldzie, cieszę się, że stoisz już na nogach – usłyszała za sobą. Obróciła się niemal wpadając na szpiegmistrzynię. – Pilnie potrzebujemy cię na naradzie. Mamy sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki – wyjaśniła ciszej.  
– Daj jej odetchnąć – wybronił ją Varric – Przecież dopiero wstała. Leliana wbiła w nią naglący wzrok.  
– Nic mi nie jest. – odrzekła. Cullen, który zapewne przyszedł za kobietą, zatrzymał się między nimi.  
– Powinien obejrzeć ją uzdrowiciel – poparł krasnoluda. Zdziwiła się takim obrotem spraw.  
– Wiesz przecież, że to pilna sprawa. Nie zajmie nam to długo – uparła się i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. 

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał raz na jedną, raz na drugą, ale się nie odezwał. Cassandra poderwała się, złapała elfkę za ramię i delikatnie popchnęła w stronę namiotów.  
– Nie ma mowy. Herold musi być w pełni sprawna– rzuciła do Leliany i wolnym krokiem poszły tam, skąd przyszła.  
– Wiesz co jest tak pilnego? – zapytała.  
– Porozmawiamy o tym później. Najważniejsze jest to, abyś wyzdrowiała i zamknęła Wyłom – zakończyła.

Tym razem w namiocie przebywała nieznana jej dotąd, ciemnowłosa kobieta.  
– Właśnie cię szukałam– rzuciła oschle. Pociągnęła ją do legowiska i dość brutalnie usadziła. Podniosła jej bluzkę i odwinęła bandaż.  
– Stoisz na nogach, to znaczy, że wszystko w porządku – stwierdziła mówiąc bardziej do siebie, niż do nich. Złapała za miskę z wciąż parującą substancją i zanurzyła w niej dłoń, by posmarować ranę.  
Przyjemnie chłodna substancja złagodziła ból, lecz pachniała niezwykle intensywnie.

Cassandra odkaszlnęła.  
– Ile dni byłam nieprzytomna? – zwróciła się do niej.  
– Będziesz zaskoczona, gdy powiem, że wczoraj miałaś wypadek? – Elfka spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Sama jestem w szoku, że już stoisz na nogach – odpowiedziała Poszukiwaczka.  
– A Leliana, co tutaj robi? Nie powinna być w Azylu?  
– Leliana planuje razem z nami udać się… – zamilkła nagle spoglądając nieufnie na uzdrowicielkę. – Na naradzie. Dasz radę dojść sama do namiotu komendanta, czy kogoś podesłać? –  
– Dam. Zaraz przyjdę – przytaknęła, odwracając wzrok i zamykając oczy.

Wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie. Uzdrowicielka bez ostrzeżenia otworzyła jej powiekę, spoglądając w oko. Mruknęła coś do siebie i wyciągnęła ręce dziewczyny przed siebie, sprawdzając ich reakcje.  
– Miałaś dużo szczęścia – zaczęła suchym głosem. – Ostrze nie uszkodziło żadnego narządu, ale weszło głęboko pod żebra. W krótkim czasie traciłaś dużo krwi. Kolejne twoje szczęście, że miałaś ze sobą maga, choć trochę obeznanego w leczeniu. – Zafirka przytaknęła. Dobrze o tym wiedziała – Tak właściwie, większość roboty z posklejaniem cię w całość wykonał właśnie on – odrzekła chłodno. Elfka miała dziwne wrażenie że nie zaimponował tym kobiecie, a tylko ją rozdrażnił, choć nie wiedziała do końca czemu.

– Zrobił coś źle? – zapytała przechylając głowę, a włosy opadły na drugi bok.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby nie jego interwencja, nie wytrzymałabyś, aż mnie do ciebie przyprowadzą. – burknęła. – Na pewno nie powiedzieli ci też, że niósł cię przez część drogi, byśmy szybciej do ciebie dotarli, prawda? – Zafirka spoglądała na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Nie, tego się nie spodziewała. Wbiła wzrok w ścianę. – Chcesz usłyszeć dobrą radę? Takich ludzi trzymaj blisko siebie. Możesz już iść. Mam dużo poważniejsze przypadki – fuknęła na pożegnanie i ruszyła, chwytając maść pod pachę. Elfka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Czyli jednak po prostu taka była. Przynajmniej nie biła się w pierś ani nie kłaniała do ziemi na jej widok.

Droga do namiotu komendanta zajęła jej dosyć długo. Nawet nie przez dokuczliwy ból, ale przez zaczepiających ją żołnierzy, radujących się na widok jej osoby. Jeden z nich, nie wiedziała który, zagrodził jej drogę. Pochylił głowę i uderzył pięścią w pierś.  
– Moja pani, Andrasta naprawdę nad tobą czuwa. Nie dała umrzeć swojej wysłanniczce. Heroldzie, nich Stwórca zawsze nas tobą czuwa – rzekł i obrócił się, odchodząc kaczym chodem.

Została sama z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszała, w niemym zdziwieniu. Właśnie mężczyzna, którego widziała prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu, stwierdził, że nie żyjąca od stuleci kobieta, obdarzona szczególną uwagą jakiegoś Stwórcy, uratowała ją swoją niebiańską mocą. Shemleni wszystko opierali na swojej religii? Nawet czyny innych ludzi umniejszali na rzecz większej siły? Gdyby nie mag i uzdrowicielka, a szczególnie mag, to byłaby już zapewne martwa. Gdyby nie bardzo pilna narada już poszłaby mu podziękować. Chociaż nie wiedziała, jakie są zwyczaje u ludzi. A może jednak by nie poszła. Wiązało się to z ryzykiem nagłego zająknięcia w połowie zdania albo nie powiedzeniem niczego.

Otrząsnęła się dopiero, gdy jej uwagę przykuł jeden ze zwiadowców, wybiegający z ogromnego namiotu. Weszła do środka. Zdziwiła ją niezwykła przestrzeń wnętrza. Pośrodku stał stół, uderzająco podobny do tego z Azylu, lecz dwa razy mniejszy. Na nim leżała tak, samo podobna rozmiarem, mapa Thedas. Cassandra, Leliana i Cullen stali na swoich miejscach. Brakowało jedynie Josephine. Na pewno została w Azylu, pilnując spraw Inkwizycji. Szpiegmistrzyni uważnie studiowała mapę, lecz usłyszawszy jej kroki, podniosła wzrok w jej kierunku.  
– Dobrze, że już jesteś, Heroldzie – rzekła, posyłając jej krótkie spojrzenie i wróciła do poprzedniej czynności.  
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Cullen, spoglądając na nią z nad raportu.  
– W pełnej gotowości. – Wyprostowała się zbyt gwałtownie. Złapała się za bok, sycząc z bólu.  
– Nie do końca pełnej– skwitowała Cassandra.

Komendant parsknął cicho, starając się zachować powagę. Usilnie próbował zasłonić uniesiony kącik ust. Wyruszenie w teren najwidoczniej mu służyło, ponieważ przestał wyglądać na ponurego ważniaka, a zaczął w miarę sympatycznie, jak na niego. W świetle przebijającym się przez materiał, widziała wyraźniej niż w ciemnej i ponurej komnacie w Azylu. Obejrzała ukradkiem jego twarz, brązowe oczy śledzące tekst, kilkudniowy zarost, mocno zbudowaną szczękę i bliznę nad prawym kącikiem ust. _Przystojny_. Zauważyła i zarumieniła się lekko. Odwróciła się, próbując skupić wzrok na czymkolwiek, dopóki nie zauważyła Leliany, wbijającej w nią spojrzenie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

„Nie, to wcale nie tak, że wpatruje się pana komendanta maślanymi oczami. Po prostu ma ładną twarz" Starała się wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę, lecz ostatecznie postanowiła uparcie milczeć. W końcu kobieta opuściła wzrok na kartkę, a następnie podała ją wbiegającemu zwiadowcy.  
– Kiedy będziesz gotowa do drogi? – spytała, chowając ręce za plecami. Elfka omiotła spojrzeniem mapę.  
– Gotowa do Redcliffe? – zmarszczyła brwi. Wiedziała, że mieli tam niedokończoną sprawę.  
– Nie. – Leliana ucięła szybko – Dostaliśmy pilne wezwanie o pomoc. Tuż po tym, jak wyruszyliście. Musiałam was zawiadomić osobiście.  
– Od kogo? – zdziwiła się.  
– Niemal w tym samym czasie dotarły listy z Wycome i… – zrobiła krótką pauzę. Zafirka była pewna, że specjalnie. – Klanu Lavellan. – Jej oddech przyśpieszył i zimny pot wstąpił na plecy.  
– Co się dzieje? – spytała, starając się ukryć zaniepokojenie. Odpowiedział jej Cullen

– W samym środku Wycome pojawiła się szczelina. Potrzebują Herold do jej zamknięcia. Nie wiedzą jak długo zdołają bronić się przed atakami demonów. Sieją spustoszenie w niższym mieście – zakończył. Elfka skinęła mu głowę w geście podziękowania i zwróciła się do Leliany.  
– Co z moim klanem? –  
– Konfilkt z Wycome. Ludzie z uboższej części miasta, czyli tam gdzie pojawiła się szczelina stwierdzili, że to klątwa od Dalijczyków. –  
– Nie słyszeli o Wyłomie? – wtrąciła, ale Leliana nie przestawała mówić.  
– Są bezradni, demonów tylko przebywa i dopóki nie zamkniesz szczeliny, sytuacja będzie beznadziejna. Atakują klan, myśląc, że zmuszą ich do cofnięcia zaklęcia. – Elfka przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, czując jak wściekłość w niej narasta. – Komendant pokaże ci listy– zakończyła. 

Szybkim krokiem podeszła do mężczyzny, całkowicie go ignorując i niemal wyrywając pergamin z jego dłoni. Uniosła papier drżącymi rękoma. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła czytać. Zrozumiała z całej treści tyle, że w Wycome wyższa część miasta, czyli szlachta, zamknęła bramy odgradzając się od niższego miasta i zostawiają niższych klasą na pastwę demonów.

List z klanu napisany znajomym charakterem pisma Eolli i podpisany jej imieniem sprawił, że poczuła narastającą gulę w gardle. Prosiła o pilną interwencję. Dlaczego zawołanie o pomoc napisane zostało przez Pierwszą? Gdzie był Opiekun. Gdzie był jej ojciec? Przeczytała ponownie, starając się znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę. Żadnego wytłumaczenia. Niczego.

Przez moment świat zawirował jej przed oczami, aż straciła równowagę wpadając na stół. Oparła się o niego, ciężko oddychając. Podała listy mężczyźnie i pochyliła się nad mapą, starając się zapanować nad drżącym ciałem. Wpatrzyła się w jeden punkt, jakby próbując przez niego zajrzeć do klanu. Chciała wiedzieć co się dzieje z jej ojcem, z Nanaelem i najmłodszymi elfami. Przełknęła ślinę, panika nie pomoże a tylko pogorszy sytuację. Uniosła głowę i starała się skupić na oddechu. Zauważyła, że ją obserwują. Ułożyła dłonie wzdłuż ciała. Josephine byłaby dumna z jej profesjonalizmu.  
– Musimy udać się do Redcliffe. – przypomniała najspokojniejszym głosem, jaki z siebie wydobyła.  
– W Redcliffe sytuacja jest stabilna i nie trwa tam inwazja demonów mordujących mieszkańców. – stwierdził z przekąsem komendant.  
– Do Redcliffe wyślemy więcej naszych ludzi. Gdy sytuacja się zmieni, dadzą nam znak– uspokoiła ją szpiegmistrzyni. Przytaknęła, ale wciąż nerwowo zerkała na mapę. 

– Najlepszym wyjściem będzie… – zaczął mężczyzna podchodząc obok niej i chwytając za znaczniki. Zajęła jego miejsce, ale nie odsunęła się. Przestało ją obchodzić wszystko związanego z naradą. Zrobiło jej się gorąco i poczuła, jakby miała zaraz eksplodować. Te zebranie nie miało sensu. Powinni w tej chwili ruszać, a nie tracić czas na bezsensowną paplaninę. – Załatwienie sprawy w Wycome. Za jednym razem rozwiążemy problem ze szczeliną i atakiem na klan Herold.  
– Co w tym czasie z moim klanem? – wydała z siebie najspokojniejszy dźwięk, choć ogień w środku palił wszystko. Zacisnęła dłonie na krawędzi stołu. Cullen starał się jej wyjaśnić.  
– Gdy szczelina zniknie, ludzie nie będą mieli powodu by obwiniać twój klan, Hero…– Zafirka czuła jak wściekłość rozlewa się po ciele. Trzepnęła dłonią w stół. Mężczyzna aż podskoczył, zaskoczony.  
– Zawsze znajdą powód do atakowania elfów– zasyczała. Cassandra i Leliana spojrzały po sobie z kamiennymi twarzami.

– Możemy wysłać negocjatorów, gdy zamkniemy już szczelinę – zaproponowała siostra Słowik.  
– Moja rodzina ginie! – krzyknęła drżąc ze złości – W dupie mam negocjatorów, jeśli będę musiała patrzeć jak palą ciała moich braci i sióstr.

– Mam inne wyjście Heroldzie – spróbował ponownie – Wyślemy naszych żołnierzy, aby pomogli Dalijczykom – zakończył z delikatnym uśmiechem. Popatrzyła na niego taksującym wzrokiem.

– Zaatakują każdego obcego, który wkroczy na ich teren. – wyjaśniła dość oschle – Nie rozróżnią Inkwizycji od napastników. Gdy ktoś znajdował się na naszej ziemi, nigdy nie patrzyliśmy na znaki. –poczuła dziwne ukłucie w piersi na myśl, o tym jak potraktowała komendanta. Chciał przecież pomóc jakoś rozwiązać konflikt. – Muszą im się pokazać, by nas wpuścili – zakończyła i uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco. Nie potrafiła odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy. Obrócił się w stronę mapy, ostrożnie stawiając znaczniki.

– Komendancie, wraz z żołnierzami udacie się do Wycome i utrzymacie demony z dala od cywilów, do czasu przybycia Herold– zarządziła ostro Cassandra. Leliana i Cullen przytaknęli, lecz nie odezwali się słowem.  
– Kiedy wyruszamy? – mruknął komendant, wyciągając kolejny pergamin i sięgając po pióro z cichym westchnięciem. Każdemu dała się odczuć nieobecność Josephine. Zawsze zajmowała się notowaniem wszelkich informacji. Przy niej wydawało się zdecydowanie mniej uciążliwe.  
– Zdążymy wyruszyć jutro w południe? – zwróciła się do Cullena.  
– Musisz wypocząć– naciskała Cassandra.  
– Muszę zaopatrzyć się w więcej mikstur z Elfiego Korzenia. Nie mamy czasu na czekanie. Wycome nie ma czasu. Mój klan także go nie ma. – Kobieta przytaknęła.

Leliana podniosła głowę zza pergaminu, a kaptur zsunął jej się nieznacznie do tyłu, odsłaniając część rudych włosów.  
– Kogo zabierasz ze sobą, Heroldzie? – spytała. Elfka zastanowiła się na moment.  
– Cassandro, bardzo się przyda twoja siła. Pójdziesz ze mną? – zapytała  
– Oczywiście – przytaknęła.  
– Do tego wezmę Serę i Solasa. Mimo wszystko mój klan lepiej się będzie czuł w obecności kogoś z naszej rasy – wyjaśniła na spokojnie, przerzucając długie włosy na plecy.  
– Weź kilku moich zwiadowców. Niebezpiecznie jest wysyłać tak małą liczbę osób na nieznaną liczebność wroga – zaproponowała szpiegmistrzyni.  
– Masz rację. – Doświadczenie i piekąca rana dobrze o tym wiedziały.

Kolejne godziny spędzili ustalając trasę podróży, ilość potrzebnych żołnierzy oraz zasobów. Rozesłali także wieść o wyprawie. Gdy Zafirka opuszczała namiot żółwim tempem, na niebie widniał już księżyc. Na środku obozowiska paliło się ognisko, a wokół niego gromadzili się żołnierze i jej towarzysze. Varric, Sera i Byk. Ruszyła w ich stronę, gdy jej uwagę przykuła znajoma postać, kierująca się w stronę namiotu. 

Rozchylał już płachtę w namiocie, gdy go zawołała. Zatrzymał się, spoglądając w jej stronę.  
Ruszyła w jego stronę, starając się trochę przyśpieszyć. Dopiero gdy stanęła przed nim, uświadomiła sobie, że wcale tego nie przemyślała. Pragnęła zawrócić na pięcie i udać się na namiotu, ale po tym jak Solas kolejny raz uratował jej życie, zasłużył na więcej niż przelotne podziękowanie. 

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie bała się, nie miała czego.  
– Hej– rzuciła. Przytaknął głową. – Chciałam tylko podziękować za ratunek, nie musiałeś…– zacięła się.  
– To było konieczne. Musisz przeżyć, ponieważ jesteś potrzebna do zamknięcia wyłomu – odpowiedział. Auć. Zabolało. Przynajmniej jeden z nich był całkowicie szczery. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie znamię, już dawno byłoby po niej. Oraz wiedziała, że Inkwizycja ceni tylko jej znamię, nie jej osobę. Choć planowała to zmienić.

Skinęła głową, grzebiąc butem w ziemi  
– To już kolejny raz – uśmiechnęła się. – Ma serannas Hahren – powiedziała. Przechylił głowę, zaskoczony.  
– Hahren? – zdziwił się. Elfka poczuła się głupio, znów przyzwyczajenia z klanu wzięły górę. Gdyby nie fakt, że straciła dużo krwi, na pewno już by poczerwieniała.  
– Jesteś starszy prawda? Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało – zacięła się, wpatrując tępo w bliznę na czole elfa. Zdawało jej się, że dostrzegła zarys uśmiechu.  
– Na pewno starszy od ciebie – odpowiedział krótko. Odgarnęła nerwowo włosy do tyłu, starając się nie okazać zaniepokojenia. Rozmowa wcale się nie kleiła, a atmosfera zrobiła się niezwykle chłodna. Usłyszała za sobą śmiech Byka. Przynajmniej oni mieli niezłą zabawę.

– Idziesz już spać? – palnęła bez zastanowienia, spojrzawszy na namiot, przy którym stał.  
– Miałem taki zamiar. Jutro wyruszamy do Wolnych Marchii, czyż nie? – Wiedziała że mu przeszkodziła. Jednakże dopiero teraz poczuła, że naprawdę nie chciał jej towarzystwa. Postawiła krok w tył.  
– Tak, znów podróżować przez morze – wzdrygnęła się, wpatrując w las za nim. Planowała pożegnać się i pozwolić mu wejść do namiotu, lecz z ust wyrwało jej się pytanie – Skąd pochodzisz?- boleśnie ugryzła się w język, trochę za późno.  
– Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? –zapytał.  
– Pracujemy razem, więc pomyślałam…– zawahała się i zamilkła. Wiedziała, że była beznadziejna. Opuściła wzrok.  
– Pochodzę z małej wioski na północy. Nic ciekawego. – odpowiedział. Odetchnęła z ulgą i podniosła głowę.  
– Dla ciebie może nieszczególnie ciekawe – uśmiechnęła się– Ale dla kogoś, kto spędził całe życie w jednym lesie, to jest niesamowicie interesujące.  
– Wszystko zależy od perspektywy, prawda? – Skinęła głową. – Cieszysz się z wyprawy do twojego klanu? – zapytał. Zawahała się na moment nad odpowiedzią, lecz nie potrafiła dobrze kłamać.  
– Cieszę się, że im pomożemy. Jednak naprawdę będę szczęśliwa, gdy wrócimy do Azylu.  
– Niemiłe wspomnienia? – obrócił się w stronę lasu, spoglądając na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Zaskoczył ją tą propozycją. Przed chwilą wydawał się niechętny rozmowie. Przytaknęła, wolno kierując się do przodu.

– Tak jakby. Po prostu nigdy nie nadawałam się do życia w klanie– zaśmiała się gorzko.  
– A twoi rodzice, nie oczekują twojego powrotu? – Obrócił lekko głowę na nią.  
– Nie jestem już dzieckiem, Hahren – parsknęła –Chociaż ojciec jedchybao tym zapominał. Cały czas się martwi – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Solas zatrzymał się na zboczu wzgórza, spoglądając na tereny pod nimi. Elfka podeszła i wstrzymała oddech. Widziała z tego miejsca całe Zaziemie. Omiotła wzrokiem cały horyzont. Odetchnęła głęboko, czując jak delikatny wiatr smaga jej twarz.  
– A twoja matka? – zapytał.  
– Zginęła, jak miałam pięć lat – odrzekła cicho, kucając nad krawędzią. Rana zapiekła niemiłosiernie.  
– Ojciec się tobą zajmował? – Spojrzała w górę na jego chmurne oczy. Nie potrafiła odczytać z nich zupełnie nic. Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach.

– Nie. Opiekun musiał zajmować się klanem. Wychowywałam się zazwyczaj sama, lub z innymi młodzikami– mówiła – Ale byłam nieusłuchanym dzieckiem i ciągle uciekałam w głąb lasu, dopóki nie nastraszyli mnie opowieścią o Straszliwym Wilku, który pożera małe, zagubione w lesie elfy – Zaśmiała się. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
– Słucham? – uniósł jedną brew wyżej.  
– Opowiedzieli mi jakąś krwawą historię o małej elfce i krwiożerczym Fen'Harelu. – Elf prychnął tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyła – Przez kolejne 6 lat nie miałam odwagi wejść do lasu, dopóki nie uznałam, że to było niemożliwe.  
– Dalijczycy – parsknął – jak zawsze niedobór wiedzy uzupełnią wyssanymi z palca historyjkami – zakończył wyraźnie oburzony. Obejrzała się w jego stronę z zaciekawieniem.

– Zauważyłam, że nie przepadasz za Dalijczykami, prawda Solas? – zapytała.  
– Są jak dzieci, które odgrywają źle zapamiętaną i tysiące razy powtarzaną opowieść. Kiedy oni przekazywali sobie legendy, przeinaczając fakty, ja podróżowałem po Pustce. Widziałem wydarzenia, o których nie mają pojęcia – wyjaśnił. Eflka nieznacznie posmutniała. Przytuliła kolana do piersi

– Ir abelas, Hahren. Gdyby Dalijczycy wyrządzili ci krzywdę, to bym ją naprawiła – zaczęła delikatnie – W końcu…. Czy możesz im wskazać jakąś lepszą drogę, od tej jaką obecnie podążają? – zapytała. Popatrzył na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony. Westchnął cicho.  
– Masz rację, oczywiście. To moja wina, że spodziewałem się po Dalijczykach, czegoś co ich przerasta. Ir abelas– zawahał się na moment, by dodać z powagą – da'len. Jeśli mogę ci coś wyjaśnić to pytaj. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klepnęła ziemię obok siebie.  
– Lepiej usiądź, ponieważ mam dużo pytań. – zaśmiała się a gdy zajął wskazane miejsce zasypała go lawiną pytań, na które odpowiadał wyczerpująco. Siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, słuchając uważnie, zafascynowana historiami z Pustki.

Gdy wracała do obozu, niemal wszyscy już spali. Udała się w stronę tlącego się jeszcze ogniska, gdy ujrzała przed sobą znajomego mężczyznę niosącego pochodnie. Obrócił się gwałtownie słysząc jej kroki.  
– Heroldzie, zaskoczyłaś mnie – wykrztusił.  
– Dobry wieczór, komendancie. – skinęła głową.  
– Nie masz żadnego światła. Odprowadzić cię do namiotu? – zaśmiała się głośno. Miała naprawdę dobry humor, po usłyszanych opowieściach.  
– Widzę w ciemności, ale chętnie się dowiem, gdzie jest mój namiot – odpowiedziała. Cullen uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– No tak, widzicie po ciemku – podrapał się po głowie – Jak dobrze?  
– Ciężko mi porównać, bo nie wiem jak bardzo nie widzisz – zaśmiała się ponownie. Zabrzmiało to dziwniej niż chciała, by brzmiało. Pokiwał głową.  
– Faktycznie ciężko by było. Nikt nie powiedział gdzie śpisz? Choć pokaże ci – zaproponował. Przytaknęła i pokuśtykała za nim.

Ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że to ostatni rozdział na  
Jeśli ktoś pragnie więcej, zapraszam na wattpad i archiveofourown pod tymi samymi nazwami :)

Bardzo przepraszam za utrudnienia. 


End file.
